More Than a Wish
by yukinagato16
Summary: Continuing off where Madoka is about to make her wish at the Walpurgisnacht invasion... and she does. But will the consequences be for better or worse? Only time will tell... Madoka/Homura, Kyoko/Sayaka, with Mami in the middle. And some Kyubey on the side.:3
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Hi there everyone.:) I'm yukinagato, and I really felt like writing a Puella Magi Madoka Magica fanfic since I started the anime series which was a few months ago... I think... Well anyways, I've had this story in mind for quite a while and began writing it during school, and I really like the way it's coming along so far. For some reason, my chapters are sooo frickin' long... so I kinda decided to split them up into 2 parts to make it easier on the readers, haha. I was also thinking of starting each chapter with an excerpt from a song- I thought it'd be interesting, because sometimes you just hear some music that reminds you of something or relates to it, right? And you get so psyched up cause you know it's a perfect fit and you want to share it with everyone, right? No? Am I wrong? It might be only me... so let's just start with Christina Perri already.

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone,

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

-excerpt from _A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perri

**Prologue**

Water fell out of the skies with pelting force. Wind was blowing at full speed, and both elements were taking the liberty to destroy what was in front of them.

It was Mitakihara City in its darkest hour. And not only was the weather against the urban city, so was Walpurgisnacht, the most powerful witch at the time. And only the two surviving magical girls left in the area were there to fight it.

* * *

"Madoka! No! You can't. I-I've tried so hard…" Homura pleaded, the tears welling up in her eyes mixing with the rain. She was crumpled on the ground, an attack from Walpurgisnacht had dealt her well and she was soon on her way to becoming a witch herself. The amethyst-colored gem was filling with a noir sheen, which was rising faster than it could be stopped. Or so she thought. The magical girl was trapped under a pile of building rubble, her cuts and gashes refusing to heal because of her magic deficiency.

Another girl took her limp hand, trying to comfort the already weak friend that had saved her so many times before. As a matter of fact, this wasn't the first time that Homura Akemi had fought Walpurgisnacht and been close to death. It had happened a countless number of times before, but worse had never come to worse because Homura had time magic. Each previous time where either Madoka or herself was about to become a witch, she would simply reset the clock and find herself rewinded a month back, always tasked with the objective of protecting her beloved. But every time she tried again, Madoka's potential as a witch only grew stronger. If Homura turned back the clock yet again, she'd have to experience the sight of her best friend transforming into a monster. If she didn't, Homura herself would become what she most feared. She had no choice but to either continue, or leave this ugly present to become one even more hideous.

_It's too late for me now_, she figured. _But I have to save Madoka. Must… save… Madoka…_

"Homura-chan." the pink haired girl above her smiled sweetly. "I know now how much and how hard you've tried so many times to save me. I understand you now, and I thank you so much for protecting me when I wasn't able to protect myself. Thank you, Homura-chan. I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

Homura's heart couldn't take it. Her only real friend in any previous timeline was about to do what she least wanted.

"Madoka…" The Soul Gem on the dark haired girl's hand turned black. "Please don't leave me again, Madoka…" she tried, with a gasp.

But Madoka wasn't listening. She was conversing with Kyubey, the Incubator who had watched the melancholy scene with ever-so-wide eyes and a mischievous eagerness.

"Kyubey." Madoka shouted through the stormy air, her voice almost drowned out by the sound of utter disaster. "I want you to grant my wish."

"And what wish would that be, Madoka Kaname? You are the only one now who can stop Walpurgisnacht." the white creature replied with a small tilt of the head.

" I wish…" Madoka stopped momentarily. catching her breath and preparing her nerves. _This has to work, it just has to work_, she thought, pounding the idea into her heart._ Homura-chan, I will save you this time. Instead of you saving me, I'll save you._ "I wish that all magical girls, whether in the past, present, or future, would never have the curse of turning into witches, because they already existed to begin with!" Madoka exclaimed with a ferocity more powerful than the surrounding atmosphere.

The cat-like creature answered.

"As you wish, Madoka Kaname."

**Author's Note:** So there's the prologue! Any comments would be greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 1: Part 1

**Author's Note:** Ok! Chapter 1 Part 1 Here we come! I thought it'd be good to upload the first 2 things together, 'cause the prologue's too short to read by itself, haha. And yes. I have another song:)

I've tried playing it cool

But when I'm looking at you

I can't ever be brave

'Cause you make my heart race

Shot me out of the sky

You're my kryptonite

You keep making me weak

Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

Something's gotta give now

'Cause I'm dying just to make you see

That I need you here with me now

'Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing

-excerpt from _One Thing_ by One Direction

**Chapter 1: Part 1**

_Where am I?_

Homura Akemi awoke, giving her settings a thorough examination. _What happened? The last thing I remember was… Madoka. She… she made a wish. But what was it?_

Her mind was swirling with questions. But the present was more important. She wasn't a witch. _Apparently, I'm in a bed_, she thought. It was soft, unlike the one Homura owned where she lived.

The room gave off a cute, girly vibe, and the bed she was currently in was littered with various plush and stuffed animals._ I remember this place_, Homura concurred without hesitation. _This is Madoka's room. What am I doing here, then?_

Homura stretched her stiff arms, allowing the sheets bundled up against her to gently fall. She groaned, giving off a slight yawn. Homura sat up and bent her head downward to catch a glimpse of her wardrobe.

Pajamas.

They weren't hers, they were probably Madoka's. Homura blushed at the thought and gave her head a scratch.

Without warning, the door to Madoka's room opened suddenly but slowly. In the doorway, illuminated by a radiating morning sunshine, was Madoka. She was holding a tray with a sunny side up egg, slice of toast, and glass of orange juice. Madoka gasped upon seeing her friend awake and safe.

"Ahh! Homura-chan! You're awake!" The pink-haired girl trotted in, placing the try of food one her desk. "I was so worried about you!" She stopped, as if hesitating, but began again when she realized that Homura wouldn't mind at all what her friend said.

_As long as I can hear her voice_, Homura thought,_ nothing else matters._

"After the fight with Walpurgisnacht, I brought you home. I hope you don't mind my being forward. I just couldn't take you to your home like that. I didn't want you to be alone when you woke up."

_Wait… so you brought me here after Walpurgisnacht? I must have been unconscious… and then you even dressed me in your own pajamas…_ Homura inclined, her face heating up the more she thought about it.

Madoka, sensing Homura's uneasiness, became concerned. She walked over, standing near the foot of the bed. "Homura-chan? Are you ok?" Her pink eyes gave off a worried look, and she started fidgeting with the hem of her school uniform.

"Oh, I'm fine, Madoka." Homura replied quickly as she mentally kicked herself for acting weird in front of her best friend. "Thank you for taking care of me while I was unconscious."

"No problem, Homura-chan. It's what friends do!" Madoka smiled with an optimistic quirkiness that Homura Akemi obviously lacked.

"But why? How? Aren't I supposed to be a…" the black haired girl sitting in bed questioned, unsure about what had really happened in the past day.

"A witch?" Madoka finished with ease as she took a seat next to her friend in bed. "Yes, you were supposed to become witch. But I stopped you. I stopped everyone."

_What?_ Homura thought. _How?_

"My wish was that all magical girls, whether in the past, present, or future, would never have the curse of turning into witches because they already existed." Silence took control for a few seconds, but was interrupted by Homura.

"So, wait… are you saying that every one who was or would be turned into a witch was or is now still remaining as a magical girl? So witches are still around, we just don't turn into them anymore?" Homura asked with curiousness, her voice rising with excitement at the same time. _So this is why I'm alive. I was never cursed with becoming a witch after Madoka made her wish._

"Yes, that's right." the pink haired girl gave a little nod, as she looked over at the girl in her bed. "You're just a magical girl now, and you'll never become a witch. We're still tasked with the job of fighting them, though." _I am so glad my wish saved her_, Madoka thought. _I protected her when she needed me. Just knowing that helps me feel better._

Homura, feeling an urgency to break the awkward silence, placed a hand on Madoka's shoulder. "Thank you, Madoka." She gazed at Madoka with loving eyes, feeling the relief she so longed to savor from the time she became a magical girl who vowed to protect a friend.

Madoka blushed, standing up quickly. _Why is my heart beating so fast?_ "-Ahh… Homura-chan, would you like to have your breakfast? I was thinking of going to school today. It's a beautiful day, unlike yesterday. Would you like to come after you eat something?"

Homura moved her legs carefully over the bed, glancing over at the breakfast tray on Madoka's desk. A low growl resonated from her stomach. "Yes." the stoic girl announced, looking at the pinkette standing next to her.

"Ok, then." Madoka smiled, taking a step back and hiding her hands behind her. "I'll step out for a little; I have to go eat breakfast myself. I'll be back in a while to help you get ready for school. You can use one of my extra uniforms, if you'd like. I'm sure they won't mind at all if we're a little late." She giggled slightly, making Homura's heart flutter.

"Alright." Homura said, watching Madoka walk out of the bedroom door, which shut quietly behind her fleeting footsteps._ You are so kind, Madoka_, Homura thought to herself as she peeped through the sun-striped blinds lining the wall.

"How are you, Homura Akemi?" Kyubey, rested in a bushel of plushies asked.

_The alien-cat is here. What does he want now?_ "I'm feeling fine." She took a look to her right, where Kyubey was comfortably cuddled up against her and a pack of stuffed animals.

"Your injuries were healed when Madoka made her wish; then she brought you home. I'm glad you're feeling well. Actually, I would say I'm glad you're feeling well, if I had emotions."

Homura, feeling the need to distance herself from somewhat from the mischievous creature, moved the blankets aside and headed over to the food resting on Madoka's desk. She picked up the slice of toast, taking a cautious bite, and continuing when she was pleased with the taste. _I'm coming for you next, egg._ She took a sip from the glass of orange juice, feeling the cool, citrus liquid trickle down her dry throat.

Kyubey stretched, pushing the stuffed toys and blankets around, before jumping onto the desk that Homura was stationed next to. His tail flicked ever so often, his red eyes fixed on the magical girl. "You like Madoka, don't you?"

_Urk._ Homura gagged on the toast presently in her mouth. "What?" she croaked with an unsure voice. _This animal… it knows things…_

"You blushed a lot. I was watching you." The fluffy tail waved around some more.

"..."

"You'd rather not tell me? That's fine." Kyubey wandered back over to the bed, where he sat down with a soft imprint embedding itself on the mattress.

Homura continued eating, trying to block out the presence of the alien in Madoka's room.

"You know…" Kyubey continued. "when Madoka brought you home last night, she slept in bed with you. She must care about you a lot."

_What?_ Homura questioned, her heart speeding up. _She slept with me? Madoka…_ "-I -I have to finish eating." the magical girl picked up the fork residing beside the egg-topped plate and continued scarfing down her breakfast.

Kyubey's ever-present grin only grew wider. "If you say so, Homura Akemi."

* * *

Homura opened Madoka's closet, feeling curious and embarrassed at the same time.

"Looking for an extra uniform?" It was Madoka, having returned from finishing her own breakfast.

"Ah!" a surprised Homura gasped. "M-Madoka!"

"Sorry for scaring you, Homura-chan." She walked over to the pajama-robed girl with small smile that resembled the weather itself.

_Beautiful_, Homura thought. _I miss seeing Madoka happy. With all that has went one recently, there hasn't really been anything to feel good about._

"I figured you would be about done with your breakfast, so I came to help you get ready for school." The pinkette reached across Homura, grabbing a hanger with their Mitakihara's school uniform.

Homura, yet again, blushed slightly as Madoka's body heat brushed up against her.

"Here you go, Homura-chan." She handed the tan top and skirt to the nervous girl beside her. "I'll wait for you outside. Do you want to stop at your place to pick up your bag?"

Homura, who was still remembering her friend's warmth, broke out of her mental coma. "Uh, yes. That'd be great."

And with that, Madoka once again made her way out of the room, giving a small wave to Homura as she carefully shut the door.

Waiting a few seconds to make sure Madoka was gone, Homura placed a hand over her heart._ It's beating too fast_, Homura inclined. _I don't want to go back to the hospital… but I can't stop this feeling… what is it?_

Homura had spent many years of her life in the hospital due to a heart condition. Every time she reset the clock to save Madoka, she appeared back there. A past filled with unwanted memories. Being a magical girl had not only mentally but physically contributed to Homura's strength, but now this was something different. She wasn't fighting a witch. This was Madoka. Her best friend. Why would she suddenly feel so awkward?

_I'll worry about this later_, she thought quickly, trying to rid herself of the alien sensation. _Right now it's time for school._

* * *

"Come on, Homura-chan!" Madoka called out with her pleasant voice. She was standing in the sunshine, letting the brilliant light bounce off of her. _I want Homura-chan to feel better_, she thought. _So today I'm going to try my best to please her! After all, everything should be fine now that I've beaten Walpurgisnacht. Me and Homura can go back to being the friends that she says we were._

Seeing that her friend was taking her time (actually, she was admiring Madoka from a distance), Madoka ran over to Homura. Giving her a warm smile, she gently reached out and grabbed the silent girl's hand. "Let's go, Homura-chan."

Homura, feeling slightly embarrassed, only blushed. She opened her mouth, wanting to say something, but instead only air escaped. "..." She glanced at Madoka, who only grinned in return with her friendly charm.

"I think I'll come too." It was Kyubey, who was quietly serenading his way around Homura's leg, but she was too busy concentrating on her hand to notice.

"Ok, that's fine!" the pinkette replied while patting her shoulder. "You can sit here, but we've really got to go!" She was answered with a slight heaviness to her left shoulder, now the new perch of her white recipient. Pulling softly, Madoka began towing Homura on their walk to pick up Homura's schoolbag.

After a few paces, Madoka turned to Homura, who was still firmly grasping onto her hand. Madoka didn't mind, after all, she was the one who grabbed onto Homura's hand first. The grip tightened for a while, as if Homura were afraid to lose her.

_But she won't lose me_, Madoka thought. _Because I'm going to stay right by her side from now on. She needs me. I wouldn't mind if we stayed like this for a while; it feels nice. I if ever did this with Sayaka-chan, Hitomi-chan would of looked at us like we were crazy. Sayaka-chan…_

"Um, hey, Homura-chan?"

Homura, who had been staring at the plants along the sidewalk as they traveled, faced her friend. "Yes, Madoka?" _I hope she doesn't say that I'm holding her hand too tight or anything…_ Homura pleaded mentally.

"D-Do you think that because of my wish… maybe… Sayaka-chan, Mami-san, and Kyoko-san are still alive?"

Homura glanced away, taking notice of some younger children with backpacks farther off laughing as they walked. _Me and Madoka used to be like that_, she remembered suddenly._ I hope now that since we won't ever turn into witches and I don't have to reset time anymore, we could become the way that we were back then. Or maybe even closer_, she thought, blushing again.

Kyubey, sensing Homura's unusual thoughts, decided to play with the girl a bit. _Homura- you're blushing again_, he mentally communicated to her.

"Ugh." Homura let out, realizing the creature was watching her more closely than she thought.

Madoka, hearing the grumble of discomfort from Homura, wondered if her question had hit a soft spot inside the emotionless girl.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know."

"I-It's ok, Homura-chan." Madoka sighed. She glimpsed Homura from out the corner of her eye, and it looked like this was a tough topic for her too, even though she hadn't been as close to the other magical girls than Madoka had been. "You know, I wouldn't mind even if it was just the two of us left."

A once disturbed Homura couldn't help but deliver a feeble smile. And unlike her character, Homura decided to reveal her similar state of mind to Madoka also.

"Yeah. I wouldn't mind either."

* * *

Making it to school after picking up Homura's bag was the easy part. Entering and being the only ones who knew what really happened to their fellow classmates who were no longer there was the hard part.

Homura and Madoka stood outside the gates of their school, looking at the marvelous building enveloped by the serene blue sky and fluffy white clouds.

_Sayaka-chan. Mami-san. You won't be coming back, won't you?_ Madoka thought sadly, her pink hair swaying with the spring breeze passing by.

_Who knows?_ Kyubey remarked with a neutral voice. _Your wish changed quite a few things. Maybe they are still alive?_

_I can't be too certain with what Kyubey says_, Madoka remembered with a glance a the cat-like creature relaxed on her shoulder._ But we've got to do this, whether they're here or not_, she telepathically relayed back to him.

_Yes, I suppose that is true._

The pinkette used her free hand to grab Homura's, who in return remained silent. Giving it a loving squeeze, she turned to the other magical girl. "Are you ready, Homura-chan?"

The dark haired girl faced her with unnerving violet eyes that seemed to pry into Madoka's heart. An inaudible but overpowering rhythm began to beat in Madoka's chest as she stared at her friend.

"Yes."

* * *

The two released their manual grip once they stepped through the classroom's entryway. _Sayaka-chan?_ Madoka immediately began to scan the room, her rose-colored eyes bouncing from one face to another.

And there, where Sayaka sat, was an empty seat.

_It'll be alright, Madoka._ Homura commented with a minute, melancholy smile.

The teacher in the central front of the room waved a pointer a the board wildly. "And that is why you should NEVER tell a man what color underwear you're wearing!" Following the silent stares of her students that were paying no attention to her, but to the two girls who had recently entered, she stopped thrashing. "Oh! Akemi-san! Kaname-san! Welcome back! Please, please, take your seats. It is totally understandable for anyone to show up late today, after that terrible storm the other day. I hope you two were safe. Alright, class, let's begin our lesson on factoring polynomials! Speaking of polynomials, you know, I know a man who had…"

Ignoring the boisterous academic instructor, each girl soundlessly trudged over to her assigned seat. Madoka dropped her schoolbag on the floor with little effort. _I've still got you, Homura-chan_, she sent to the magical girl seated further in front of her.

_Yes, you do, Madoka. I'll be right here._ Homura turned back timidly to face the pinkette with a deadpan gaze._ I'll always be here for you._

Madoka, seeming slightly uncomfortable and embarrassed from Homura's comment, turned a deep shade of red, her eyes darting around the room for a place to take her mind off of the attractive magical girl at the front of the classroom.

_So cute,_ Homura thought with an almost invisible grin.

_Hey, why are you two sounding so lovey-dovey all of a sudden?_ a sarcastic voice echoed through the occupied minds of Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi, and the Incubator Kyubey.

"Huh?" Madoka questioned, forgetting she was in the middle of class.

"Kaname-san? You had a question?" Saotome-san gave a curious glance at Madoka, her pointer halted momentarily in midair.

"Uh, no, -sorry- I'm fine." the pink haired girl babbled in consolation as she furiously waved her slender arms.

Hearing Madoka's reply, the brunette scholar twirled back around, continuing with her rant on romance.

_That was weird…_ Madoka strained her light, round eyes, trying to pick out a face that the phantom voice belonged to. It was impossible, since the person who telepathically spoke to her was nowhere in the room.

Madoka, trying to refocus on the lesson at hand, stared hard at the corner of her desk. She couldn't concentrate. Everything was just… so… different. _It's just me and Homura-chan now- I guess I'm ok with that._ Madoka tried cheering herself up by bringing up the fact that Homura had declared earlier that she would always remain by her side.

_Come on!_ It was that voice again.

_Who do you think that could be?_ Homura nodded delicately, her raven hair swishing around the tan fabric of the Mitakihara school uniform lent by Madoka.

_The voice does sound familiar!_ Madoka after listening to Homura's question, felt a slight shift on her left shoulder and turned to find herself staring into deep crimson eyes. Kyubey's tail swirled around the pinkette's neck, making her feel like she was wearing a scarf. She giggled, putting a hand to her mouth, but was reeled back to the situation as she caught a glimpse of Homura's penetrating violet eyes.

_Don't tell me you've forgotten me already, Madoka! And Homura, why are you getting so friendly with my girlfriend?!_

Madoka Kaname's roseate eyes saucered as she choked on air. She gasped weakly, an overriding sensation grasping at her remaining sanity._ No, it couldn't be!_ The pink haired girl tried keeping herself from suddenly toppling out of her seat and keeling on the cold tile.

The dark magical girl (in more ways than one) also felt like her mind was trying to dig into it's storage shed and find that one thing that repeatedly called to her reminiscently. While searching her memories, she received a quick cry from the pinkette quaking moderately behind her, wide-eyed and astonished. It looked like she had seen a ghost. Maybe she had.

_Homura-chan… I know that voice…_ The pinkette raised her head languidly, her movements attempting to catch up with her thoughts._ It's Sayaka-chan._

_Sayaka-chan?!_ Madoka reflexively sent over the telepathic communication wire called Kyubey.

_Hell yeah, Madoka! Who else did you think it was?_ The invisible girl's voice ringing merrily through the three linked minds rendered that the blunette had survived. Somehow.

_Madoka-_ Homura again squirmed backward in her hard seat, a few of the other students behind her quivering under the persistent gaze of the lilac-eyed girl. "No, I'm not staring at you." the magical girl emotionlessly assured a black haired boy with a frightened demeanor. He almost looked like he was about to faint, being unable to handle the overflowing cold sincerity that at the same time repelled and attracted the people around her._ Madoka-_, she continued staring at the newly recruited magical girl behind her, _-your wish. You were right - Sayaka Miki is alive._

Meeting Homura's frequent silent stare, Madoka caught on. _You're right, she is! But where is she?_ Realizing she was asking the wrong person, Madoka, unknowingly but gently but gently grasping onto Kyubey's tail, decided to ask her other unseen friend. Her real best friend in this current timeline. In past others, Homura had been the pinkette's closest companion, but in this present timeline, the miraculously-surviving Sayaka Miki was the nearest to Madoka Kaname. Homura Akemi was just working her way there, attempting to become more intimate with the girl who not too long ago figured out who the mysterious transfer student really was.

_Sayaka-chan… where are you?_ Madoka looked around helplessly, as if she would suddenly see her friend appear in an empty seat in the classroom.

_Well_, Sayaka began. _At the moment I'm in the principals' office._ She sounded calm, giving off a care-free vibe that Madoka could never imitate if she found herself there.

_Why are you there?_ Madoka asked nervously, her voice wavering as she tilted her head curiously.

_Well… you know how I… died?_ Sayaka let the last word roll off her tongue hesitantly, as if she was almost reluctant to confess._ I'm alive now. Thanks to you, Madoka._ The blunette finished off with an embarrassed giggle, a noise that Madoka missed so dearly.

Amazed that her best friend could have possibly known that she was the girl in charge of resurrecting her blue-headed friend, Madoka quickly procured from her mind a sudden comeback. _How did you know it was me, Sayaka-chan?_

_Haha, that's easy, Madoka! You're the only one who would do something like that. And I know that I'm right because you're my best friend; and I'll always trust you._

Hearing the ghostly yet complimenting words, a shy Madoka Kaname became flustered. _Haha, Sayaka-chan, you're making me turn red…_ She unconsciously raised a uniformed arm , rubbing her soft neck insecurely.

Homura, unable to resist the uncomfortably diffident pinkette, gave a subtle moan of desire.

_Hey!_ The spell was broken with a deft intercession by the invisible girl. _Don't worry about me. I'll be fine; they just want to know why I was absent for so long…_ Sayaka chuckled sarcastically._ I guess I'm just gonna have to make up something- I told my parents I was playing dead… to get away from my terrible life and elope with some guy. And then came back. Boy, were they pissed! Never doing that again. Hey, this principal guy is asking so many questions I'm getting pissed myself. I'll talk to you later, ok? Maybe during lunch. -Oh! And hey, Madoka, be careful around that Homura chick, 'kay?_

A quizzical look appeared one Homura Akemi's face, one of her eyebrows inching its way upward. _What's so scary about me?_ Homura thought to herself.

_Everything_, Kyubey replied, tail flicking randomly, scarlet, unblinking eyes gazing comically at the raven haired girl.

She turned around silently, avoiding the comment shot at her by the fluffy, white alien sitting calmly one Madoka's shoulder. Her emotionless stare took a turn to Saotome-san, complaining about how one of her previous relationships was ruined, while whacking the board with the long, narrow, pointer. But she wasn't listening. She made sure to put up a mental fence laced with barbed wire before she took a secretive step in cognition. _Damn. That Sayaka Miki is back… how am I going to get any closer to Madoka than I am now? Or as we were previously…_ She clenched her fist, giving a soft, inaudible pound to the metal desk. She wouldn't let Madoka Kaname get away. After all, she had vowed to protect her from the second she became a magical girl. She had given up everything for this person, someone she loved wholeheartedly, and would never cease to love. Ever. _I can't back down now just because Sayaka has reappeared… what's more, it's entirely possible Mami Tomoe and Kyoko Sakura to have been solaced as well. Although those two shouldn't be too much of an obstacle… wait. Why am I even saying this? Was I acting this weird before Sayaka Miki, Mami Tomoe, and Kyoko Sakura died? But… I've always protected Madoka- that's what matters most to me. I want her to be my best friend again, but now that Sayaka Miki is alive and kicking, it'd be harder to make any advances. That's what's making me mad. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's it._ Homura paused, turning her head down solemnly to look at her chest. She soundlessly lifted her hand, resting it on the area over her heart. The silent girl was curious._ If protecting Madoka is all I care about (and it is), then why do I feel so strange around her? My heart pounds like crazy when I get anywhere near her… I care about her so much. I won't let anyone take her away from me._

* * *

Class ended soon enough, giving Madoka and Homura the chance to reunite after and hour or so of infectious academics.

Actually, Madoka was the one who lurched towards Homura a second after the lunch bell rang. The pinkette excitedly skipped over to Homura, who was absent-mindedly putting stationary utensils and books away, mind elsewhere. The ebony haired girl finally noticed Madoka beside her, an adorable bento lunch in hand, the sweetest smile on her face, and garnet eyed alien on her shoulder; his grin never ceasing. "Madoka?" _Does she want to have lunch together with me? Awww… I'd be delighted to dine with you anytime, Madoka Kaname._

"Homura-chan!" Madoka cried with a joyful ecstasy, putting her hands behind her back. She rocked cutely back and forth on the heels of her shoes, her face immediately rekindling Homura's once at bay affections. "Let's go find Sayaka-chan!" She made a small motion with her hand as if to tell the quiet girl to come along.

_I don't want to find Sayaka Miki_, Homura thought to herself with repudiation. Her pale fingers sternly gripped the edge of her desk, and she had an unreadable look on her emotionless face. Madoka's pink eyes vigorously gazed into Homura Akemi's mauve ones.

_Haha,_ Kyubey snickered to himself, tail weaving through the static air. _She doesn't want to go find Sayaka Miki._ That figures. He circled once around Madoka's neck, feet pattering softly on the magical girl's tender torso. Her sudden worried doubts about Homura dislocated themselves from her thoughts, and she once again became the delightful girl that made her so loveable.

_I can't do this_, Homura decided. _I can't make Madoka unhappy, because I always want to see that smile on her face._ Coming to terms with herself, Homura gave a nod of approval, and remorsefully stood up. "Ok, Madoka." she smiled as she fell into the soft pink of Madoka's innocent eyes.

"Oh!" the pinkette suddenly remembered something, and ran skittishly over to her desk, digging with intensity into her bag. "I almost forgot!" She pulled out another boxed lunch, waving it around gleefully. "I made one for you, Homura-chan! You know… since you weren't able to make one for yourself today…" Shyly, she tiptoed back over, a timid smile on her face.

Homura, reaching out for the angel-made cubic container of food, found herself almost tripping. Her heart pounded wickedly, a nervous yet approving blush blossoming on her stoic face. _She made a bento…_ the girl thought with an undetectable sigh of gratitude. _Oh Madoka._

Madoka gently handed over the lunch into Homura's awaiting fingers. The dazed girl didn't know what to say, and so pointlessly stood next to her desk, leaving Madoka very confused as to what her friend was feeling.

_Come on, Madoka! Weren't you going to find Sayaka Miki?_ Kyubey sauntered around the pinkettes's head again, winding his fluffy white tail around her face and tickling her nose, bringing her back to life.

She reflexively laughed with a mental reply. _Hey Kyubey! That tickles!_ She reached an attenuate finger up to her nose, rubbing it lightly. She stared vividly at the dark, hushed magical girl positioned next to her, perceiving an impromptu thought._ I wonder what's wrong with Homura-chan today? She's acting kind of strange...but then again, I've been feeling a little bit odd around her as well._ Madoka, breaking out of her spell, gave her head a lively quirk. "Let's go, Homura-chan! Sayaka-chan is waiting for us!" Figuring out that Homura probably wouldn't move an inch by herself, Madoka, for the second time since that morning, grabbed the other magical girl's hand.

**Author's Note:** Ok, that's just Part 1, haha:3 I hope it wasn't too long... Again, please rate and review! Anything good is greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 1: Part 2

**Author's Note:** Hi there everyone! I really wanted to say thank you to all who have read and all who have reviewed with words of encouragement and constructive criticism. I really appreciate it! To be honest, I never proof read my work when I had it uploaded... I know, I'm lazy. So thank you for telling me how important it is to do that! Special thanks to Drinkie, Isaprogamer1, and ant0nym for your reviews! They really helped me out! And also again a great big thank you to all who have followed/favorited!:) And now, Chapter 1 Part 2.

**Chapter 1: Part 2**

"Hey! Madoka!" Sayaka growled, not really meaning it.

The pinkette laughed, stuffing a small onigiri into her mouth. "Sorry, Sayaka-chan! They just looked so tasty!" A few pieces of rice fell out of her giggling mouth, and she quickly put a hand up to it to stop any more flying pieces of food.

The three girls were up on top the sunlit roof, feeling the heat warm their previously air-conditioned bodies. It's a good feeling, having some solar entity millions of miles away acknowledge your existence and spare some of it's magnificent power on your small, ordinary self. Madoka laughed again, swallowing her last munch of rice, and sighed contentedly._ Ahhh… this is the life I've always wanted with my friends. We get along together, and fight beside each other when we go up against witches. We're a team._ She subtly glanced back and forth to her left and right, taking miniscule peeks on Sayaka and Homura.

The two weren't talking; just silently ignoring the other while taking in bitefuls of their own bento lunches. Sayaka did talk occasionally, but only to Madoka. Homura looked like a perfectly preserved corpse, despite the few seconds when she would feel the need to inhale some food and satisfy her physical hunger.

"Hey, Homura-chan!" Madoka gave her wordless friend a playful squeeze, making the ebony haired girl breathless. "Are you feeling ok today?"

Homura looked to her right, trying to avoid Madoka's invasive question. Kyubey, appearing in her line of sight, stared deeply into her violet eyes. He blinked, making sure his silent yet intimidating presence got the magical girl to answer her friend. Bloodred eyes gazed at her acutely as he tilted his snowy head. The dark haired magical girl caught his stare, feeling her pulse suddenly speed up. _I can't lie to her. But what should I say?_ "Well…" she began as she timidly turned her head to face to pinkette.

A thrashing chime filled the air, startling the three girls.

"Ahh! That's the bell!" Sayaka moaned with a lazy loll of her head. Blue hair swayed over her face, and she brushed it away quickly as she stood up. Packing up her lunch, Sayaka tugged intently on Madoka's sleeve. She finished with a neat final knot on the cloth that engulfed her boxed lunch and hauled it over one shoulder. Kyubey skittered over and gave a small, cursive leap, landing gracefully on her other shoulder. Madoka remained seated, glancing upwards to watch Homura begin packaging her bento. Sayaka, now feeling uneasy about being late on her first day back to class, gave the rose headed girl another considerate tug. "Come on, Madoka! We're going to be late!"

The stoic haired girl beside the two was compelled to escape, and began taking a few steps to reach the rooftop entrance, but was stopped by Madoka.

"Homura-chan?"

Her feet halted for one moment, and she turned around slowly. "Lunch is over. We'd better get to class."

* * *

_Why did she just walk away like that?_ Madoka wondered with a frown. _She was going to say something… I wonder why she didn't finish telling me what she was saying._

The pinkette was at the moment with Sayaka; school had just ended. She gripped her bag in her right hand, squeezing and releasing every now and then in contrast with her thoughts. The cat-alien was firmly resting on one of her shoulders, snuggly cozying up in the magical girl's light pink hair. Even though she clearly could feel the warm fuzziness of the ductile creature, she wasn't at all at a sense of easiness.

The blunette walking beside her grinned, happily swinging her school bag back and forth, the shape crisscrossing her silhouette of a shadow. She suddenly gasped, frightening Madoka enough to make her jump.

The poor girl had been deep in thought wondering about where Homura had disappeared off to; she hadn't seen the stygian haired girl since class had started again. Well, she did see Homura during class, but it seemed as if the other girl were in a way avoiding the pinkette. _She didn't even turn around once to glance at me_, Madoka moped as she silently followed Sayaka across the front of the school yard. It didn't occur to her exactly why she was worrying so much about the closemouthed girl; was there any other reason besides fretting about her friend that she could not remember?

"Hey, Madoka!" Sayaka cried with a tough grab on Madoka's arm, making the girl flinch. "Look! It's…"

Madoka's head spun madly as pink wisps of silky hair flew across her face, making it hard for her to see exactly what Sayaka was so worked up about. Her eyes zeroed in on a cluster of students nearby, huddled around a radial object._ What's going on?_

And then she saw. A girl;a mature looking, attractive, young woman, with curled twin tails. Her demeanor was one of strength, and she gave off a pleasant incandescence that could be felt even over a long distance. Her drill-tailed, golden hair gleamed in the dim afternoon slight, and she had a brilliant smile on her face. People crowded around the enchanting girl, laughter and chatter filling the air with a sweet fragrance.

"It's Mami-san…" Madoka urged out a stifled exclamation, her heart in her throat. _Mami-san…_ She could still remember the way she died. It was terrible. The ghost-like witch… It smiling wickedly… Silver rifles sparkling as they expelled out fiery pellets that repeatedly but ineffectively hit the apparition… Mami, eyes wide and mouth open, dropping her last gun… Staring into the wide, grinning face of the hunted, now the hunter… A sickening crunch… Mami's limp body…

"Madoka!" Sayaka woke the pinkette bedside her, hands firm on either side of the girl's head, shaking her mildly. Madoka found herself staring into Sayaka's azure, crazed eyes, her foggy mind clearing up.

"Sayaka-chan...it's Mami-san!"

Kyubey, now alert, stretched lazily on Madoka's left shoulder. "Well. What do you know? It looks like Madoka also brought back Mami Tomoe as well."

Sayaka glanced at the milky-white alien with an exasperated expression on her pretty face, her mouth growing wide. "Hell yeah! What's wrong with you guys? It's Mami-san! Come on! Let's go say hi to her! Heck, I've missed her so much! Especially since she…" Sayaka's voice entered a period of silence, and she looked sympathetically at the pink haired girl beside her. She understood what was bothering her. "...Oh. I see why you're so quiet. I just remembered- I guess being gone for a while really takes a toll on your memory, huh. I'm so stupid…" She affectionately took hold of Madoka's trembling hands. _So fragile_, she thought. With a benign mutter Sayka took the chance to reassure the magical girl she previously didn't take into consideration. "I'm sorry, Madoka." She looked into the pinkette's rosy, watery eyes, consoling her with sapphire ones.

Madoka, feeling slightly embarrassed, laughed shakily, raising up a finger to wipe away the tears that were accumulating at the corners of her eyes. "Haha, it's ok, Sayaka-chan." she sniffed, a sad smile reconciling with her feelings. "But what matters most is she's back." The little pink headed girl straightened up, making Sayaka laugh.

"Yeah, you're right, Madoka. Want to go see her and tell her how much our hearts ached ached since she humbly passed on?" The blunette grinned happily, relieved that her friend was starting to get over the trauma. _I know I suffered some mental scars myself, haha_, Sayaka chuckled inwardly as she and Madoka walked over to the clutter of Mitakihara school students.

As they got within distance, Sayaka and Madoka started to speed up. They stopped just within a few feet of the crowd, and were breathing heavily, hearts pumping and heads pounding.

"We can't get to her!" Sayaka grumbled, adding a submissive curse elusively that she didn't want Madoka to hear. She began to jump up and down, waving her arms. _This has to work!_ "Mami-san! Mami-san!" the blunette shouted over the yapping students, just loud enough to get the blonde's attention.

The older girl stopped, eyes becoming large as she saw her juniors trying frivolously to gain contact with her. "Oh, if you would please excuse me!" the blonde politely commented as she gently waded out of the limelight. "There are a few friends I need to speak to… it's been a while since I've seen them." The elegant girl gracefully took her steps towards Madoka and Sayaka, halting before her two kohais.

The smaller girls didn't know what to say, only being able to gape at the busty girl before them. Mami, sensing the awkwardness coming from her two best friends, laughed without hesitation. People around her stared in wonder at the so collected girl who was now bursting out in comical vocals.

But Mami didn't care at all. This was the happiest day of her life. Her friends were back, and Madoka had probably done it. She wiped a tear of laughter away from one closed eye, smiling all the while with a content exuberance that couldn't have affected them in any other way. "Haha! You guys! It's just me, Mami." Mami snickered at the sight of the two wide-mouthed girls, and gave them a sudden hug; each arm around one of them. She pulled them close, relishing the material touch that she had never had the chance to acheive with the two smaller girls. _As a matter of fact_, she remembered, _I don't think I've ever given either Miki-san or Kaname-san and hug before. This feels nice._ With a final, warm surge of strength, she gave a last squeeze and let go, grinning at the bewildered Sayaka Miki and Madoka Kaname. "I'm so glad I was able to come back… there were so many things I wanted to show you." Her golden eyes trailed over to Madoka, who jumped in surprise at the stare of her role model senpai. "Kaname-san… it was you, wasn't it?"

_How does everyone know it's me?_ the pinkette squirmed excitedly._ Mami-san died before either me or Sayaka-chan became a magical girl._ "Eh...yeah. It was. How did you know?" She turned her face upwards to meet Mami's yellow ochre eyes, a gentle smile on her pretty face.

Sayaka couldn't help but giggle slightly at the sight of her best friend getting nervous under Mami's benevolent gaze.

The curly-tailed girl laughed, and Madoka suddenly felt warm. _This is why I missed Mami-san so much… just being around her cheers me up._

_Haha, you got that right, Madoka!_ Sayaka beat back with a small punch on her friend's uniformed shoulder.

"Let's just say a little bird told me." Mami grinned again, placing a perfect finger on her pink lips and shutting one eye, striking an amazingly attractive pose.

Sayaka smiled, looking around. She happened to catch a pair of boys staring at their blonde senpai, sighing dramatically._ Even stealing the boys' hearts, eh? That's our Mami-san!_ Before she turned back around she managed to hear one of the boys yell out suddenly, "Ahh! My nose is bleeding!" He reflexively used a sleeve to cover his open nostrils, blushing as he ran off, followed by his shaggy haired companion._ Ah… poor guy,_ she frowned sadly, shaking her head. She was brought back to conversation with a quick exclamation from Mami, who held out outstretched arms as a small, furry white creature took the opportunity to use them as bridges to cross the gap from Madoka to Mami.

"Kyubey!" she cried, cuddling the cream colored alien closely.

"Yes! Long time no see, Mami!" Kyubey twirled his way around the magical girl's body, making her giggle. He finally stopped at her shoulder, and rubbed his head against her cheek affectionately, as if to compliment the girl that her presence was dreadfully missed recently. Mami cradled the alien's head in one hand as she looked at the two girls before her. "If you don't mind me asking, would you two like to stop at my place for some tea and sweets on the way home?"

Sayaka and Madoka gasped simultaneously, twin smiles appearing on their cute faces.

"Really, Mami-san?!" Madoka managed to whisper.

The senpai cocked her head politely, giving a nod of approval. "Yes, of course, why not?"

"Haha! Ok! Off we go to Mami-san's house!" the blunette besides Madoka declared with a wave of her arm through the air, like she was trying to slice the oxygen in half. She marched forward a few steps, her heart beating rapidly at the thought of having tea at Mami's place for a second time. _Those cakes and tea were soooo good…_

The blonde trailed along beside Sayaka, but knowingly realized that Madoka was still further behind the two. She frowned, rotating her body at a 180-degree angle to stare at the lagging pinkette. "Kaname-san, what's wrong? Are you coming? Are you feeling bad?" Her once mirth-filled eyes drained rapidly as worry flushed into them.

_Ah! Oh no… now Mami-san's worried about me…_ Madoka tingled with frustration, merely at the thought of making others concerned at her problems and not meaning to. "Oh! I-It's nothing, Mami-san. I wa just wondering about Homura-chan- she disappeared a little while ago… I wonder if she's alright. She seemed really reserved earlier… I hope she's ok." The pink haired girl had a look of concern on her face, but there was also another emotion hidden in between the pinkette's furrowed eyebrows that Mami Tomoe couldn't quite put a finger on.

"-Oh… you're worried about Akemi-san, is that it?" Mami slowly walked back over to Madoka, Sayaka halting once she concluded that her senior's clicking heels were no longer within her hearing range. She jerked around, bag gliding through the afternoon air as she glanced back at the two girls. Hmmm… wonder what's bothering Madoka?

The blonde put a warm hand on the small pinkette's shoulder as she stood in front of her. "Hey, Akemi-san is like that. Don't worry about her; I'm sure she'll be fine, Kaname-san. If she ever wants to hang out with us, then she should be here to tell us that. I'm guessing she wants to be alone right now. Don't worry, she'll be alright."

Madoka choked a bit on Mami's words, trying to accept them as she looked down at her loafered feet against a cobble-stoned bottom. _She wants to be alone right now? Ah- ok…_

_Hey, Madoka!_ Sayaka called across the distance with her mind. _Homura's fine!_ _She probably went off to fight some witches or something_, she said with a grin._ She's probably beating the crap out of one at the moment, and when she's done, she'll flip her hair like a beast and take the high road!_

Madoka giggled at the thought of Homura flipping her black luxurious hair nonchalantly, heels tapping cooly on the cement of a deserted alley. _Yeah, that's Homura-chan._

* * *

"Oh my God! This cake is delicious, Mami-san!" the blunette cheered through a thick mouthful of creamy strawberry sponge cake. She energetically raised a silver fork in the air as if she'd just conquered the pastry on her china plate. Which she had, in a way. In the process of conquering, actually. "Shooooow yummy!" she mumbled, eyes closed and a content look on her happy face. "It's like manna from heaven…"

The blonde senpai across from her smiled as she placed a hand against her smooth cheek. "I'm glad you like it, Miki-san."

"Are you kidding me?!" the cobalt headed girl jumped up from the triangular glass table, as if she had been electrocuted by her senior's comment. "I don't like it, I love it!"

"Ahh- Sayaka-chan!" the embarrassed pinkette beside her weakly attempted to grasp at Sayaka's skirt, pulling distractedly as she blushed.

"Hey, it's totally fine, Madoka!" Sayaka pulled on Madoka's tiny grasping hand, trying to peel it off her neat uniform. "Mami-san doesn't mind at all, right, Mami-san?" She faced the drill-tailed blonde, a piece of strawberry cake sliding down her fork's spikes.

"No," Mami Tomoe shook her head back and forth from side to side cutely. "not at all. It's a pleasure to have friends enjoy anything I have to offer them." She tilted her head downward, smiling generously at Kyubey on the table. The magical girl had served a slice to the alien as well, and he was taking the liberty to also munch down on the fruit-filled sweet, two bulging lumps on each side of his round face; jaw working busily on devouring the rest of the cake before him.

Mami experimentally picked up her fork, using the side to slice away at the pastry. A triangular portion fell away from the strawberry sponge cake, tumbling over on it's side. The golden haired girl used her eating utensil to deftly play shuffle board with the small slice, moving it strategically around her plate. "It gets very lonely around here often… I'm glad you were able to come today." She paused, taking a drink of tea from her cup. "So. What has happened since I left?"

* * *

The cerulean headed girl dashed out the front door with a stuffed face, laughing uncontrollably as crumbs escaped her mouth. A grimacing pinkette quickly followed, bowing once outside the door and smiling weakly, but with a feeble adorableness. "T-Thank you so much Mami-san for letting us come over. Everything was delicious, and it was a pleasure talking with you." She grabbed hold of the blunette's skirt, bringing the retreating girl back. "Right, Sayaka-chan?"

The magical girl's muffled giggles only grew stronger as she struggled to keep the rest of the cake in her mouth. "Mmph! Haha, yeah! Definitely!" She raised a finger in the air, eyes motioning upward and a strained look on her face as she chewed slowly. A loud gulp sounded, and the other girls also gave a little laugh as Sayaka sighed. "Ahhh! That's better! Yeah, it was awesome being here, Mami-san! We should do it again sometime!" She turned around but spun back quickly, remembering something. "And next time we gotta invite Homura over for the dare round! I wanna make that chick do something- like have the cake-eating race with me, not Kyubey, haha."

The cat-like creature leaped onto Madoka's shoulder, putting up a paw to his little face and licking it, crumbs disappearing. "Hey," he began with a sparkle in his eyes. "you're the one who challenged me; I was simply doing what you said." His fluffy tail waved around like a white flag, Sayaka not giving in to his concept of friendly rivalry, still not clear at all to her.

The older girl chuckled. "Yes, it would be a pleasure to have you over again."

The two girls standing outside the door bowed simultaneously, thanking the busty blonde. "Thank you again."

"Sure thing!" Mami beamed with a radiant glow. "See you tomorrow!"

The younger girls quickly replied with eager acceptions, and the two waved as Mami Tomoe closed her door.

"That was so much fun! Eh, Madoka?" Sayaka was galloping down the hall at breakneck speed, stopping some distance away from Madoka._ And that cake was soooo yummy, too!_ she added with a wink, making her friend smile.

"Yeah, it was, Sayaka-chan. But I think you ate waaaay to much of it. I'm surprised you haven't barfed yet!"

The blunette laughed, placing a firm hand on the belly of her Mitakihara uniform, which was semi-littered with cake crumbs. "Well, the reason why I haven't barfed yet is because I have a garbage can instead of a stomach!"

Madoka reeled back quickly in disgust as she stopped walking. The girl knew Sayaka was only joking of course, but it still was pretty revolting. "Ugghh! Sayaka-chan!" Her pink eyes stared dramatically at the blue haired magical girl. "Don't say gross things like that!"

The azure headed girl only snickered, making Madoka feel slightly annoyed. "Hey, I'm just joking with ya!" She scrambled back over at an alarming rate, her school bag waving along beside her. Stopping next to Madoka and airing along the pinkette, she threw the school bag over one shoulder and added a 'hmph' for emphasis. Her lean arm reached back behind her, meeting up with the other clutched hand in a M-looking figure behind her head. "Man! Life is good!" Sayaka expelled the exclamation with robust energy, making the pinkette sigh nostalgically.

_I miss doing things like this with her: walking home together, hanging out with Mami-san, eating out with Hitomi-chan… hey. I wonder what she's up to right now? Oh yeah- she's with Kyousuke-kun. Poor Sayaka-chan…_ "Haha... yeah." Madoka tried to laugh, but the thought of her friend's crush finding romantic interest in Hitomi instead of Sayaka made her sad.

Sayaka frowned, wondering what was suddenly up with the little pinkette. _Homura again?_ she growled as her eyebrows formed a V. _If that girl is hurting Madoka in any way- man, am I going to beat the crap out of her._ "What is it, Madoka?" the blunette asked, protection mode kicking in.

The shy girl turned away, her voice reluctant. She spoke hesitantly, trying not to scrape at any scab that might have been covering her friend's heart. "Well… I was just thinking about Hitomi-chan- and Kyousuke-kun… and you."

Sayaka's eyes suddenly filled with and unexpected dolefulness, her gaze trailing away to look at the tangerine globe lowering itself in the sky, burning red as it touched the horizon. "Ohhh."

_I gotta do something…_ Madoka panicked, her palms starting to sweat. But in reality, Sayaka was really the one feeling awkward about the situation; Madoka had just become disturbed by the silence coming from her friend.

"Well, you know Madoka…" the blue haired girl began. "I'm glad you're worried about me- but there's nothing you can do. Heck, I can't even do anything!" She raised an arm in the air as if to say it was over her head.

Before Sayaka had died, the blunette had encountered her friend Hitomi; they met at their favorite after school restaurant because the verdant headed girl had announced to her that she would like to chat. The girl had went along and ended up in the mess where Hitomi had told Sayaka that she also had a crush on Kyousuke, and would reveal her feelings to him. Being the true friend she was, Hitomi admitted to Sayaka that she would give her a head start to do the same; but the blunette couldn't. How could she? She was a 'zombie' now- a husk of a body that she could never allow to be held by Kyousuke. He deserved someone better- someone real. And so Sayaka had decided to abandon her subtle chase, but at the same time losing herself to the curse growing inside of her… becoming a witch.

"Hey-" she grabbed hold of Madoka's slender elbow, making the rose eyed girl face her. "Don't worry about me, Madoka." She smiled weakly, but her eyes gave a different, sorrowful, impression. "I'm over Kyousuke." Her grasp lessened, and her voice became lower as her words came out slower- almost a whisper.

_She's over Kyousuke-kun?_

"Wise choice, Sayaka Miki." a soft comment echoed through the hushed atmosphere, emanating from the creamy-white creature on Madoka's shoulder.

_Kyubey!_ Madoka exclaimed with alarm, her eyes saucering at the alien's addition.

_Hey, it's true!_ He flicked his tail carelessly, grin only growing wider at the pinkette's dismay.

She reached out for Sayaka, but it was too late; the blue haired girl was out of range. "..."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Madoka."

Madoka watched her best friend run off into the distance, wishing she hadn't spoke a word about a subject so fragile.

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for reading! I hope you join me for the next chapter... I was thinking of having Sayaka encounter a certain redhead on her way home... Well, enough being said, I hope you enjoyed it! Please rate and review!:)


	4. Chapter 2: Part 1

**Author's Note:** Hey there again everyone:) I am pleased to say that I have finished the first part of Chapter 2! To tell you the truth, I have been waiting FOREVER to get to chapter 2... it's my personal favorite. This is where the Kyoko/Sayaka fluff begins. And hopefully we will get to the Homura/Madoka fluff soon... don't know how that will go yet. Also I want to introduce this chapter with a song by P!nk, called 'True Love'. I think it conveys the relationship between Kyoko and Sayaka really well; it made me laugh when I made the connection. I hope you guys like it! And lastly, kyosayalove, I hope you like this chapter as well; sorry I didn't mention you in the other chapter for thanks- I hope you also find it enjoyable. Remember, this is only the beginning:)

Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say

Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face

There's no one quite like you

You push all my buttons down

I know life would suck without you

At the same time, I wanna hug you

I wanna wrap my hands around your neck

You're an asshole but I love you

And you make me so mad I ask myself

Why I'm still here, or where could I go

You're the only love I've ever known

But I hate you, I really hate you,

So much, I think it must be

True love, true love

It must be true love

Nothing else can break my heart like

True love, true love,

It must be true love

No one else can break my heart like you

-excerpt from _True Love_ by P!nk (feat. Lily Rose Cooper)

**Chapter 2: Part 1**

Sayaka kicked a tin can on the side of the road, hating herself for deserting Madoka so suddenly. At the same time she was relieved to be away from the terrible conversation, her heart aching as she thought about Kyousuke never realizing that she had feelings for him. "Damn…" She lolled her school bag back and forth, trying to soothe herself with physical movement. _ I don't need Kyousuke…_ she said to herself, giving another piece of trash a kick. She grinned, but not as wide as she had liked.

Getting over a first love is hard, especially when you decide it for yourself because it would be the best decision. Sayaka looked up at the sky, which had started getting darker by the minute. Street lights were automatically lighting up, illuminating the shady gray sidewalks. The blue haired girl walked past an alley, glancing in at the darkness that enveloped the trash cans and recycling bins._ Ugh…_ she scowled, surveying the area. _I wonder if there are any witches or familiars hiding in there..._

And just then, as if on cue, a trash can tipped over brashly, contents spilling on the already gruesome pavement.

Acting reflexively, Sayaka closed her fingers around the silver ring on her finger, embracing the Soul Gem that formed in her hand. It glowed a brilliant blue; Sayaka using the luminescent light to brighten the spooky alley way. "W-Who's there?" she called out, her voice escalating and heart pounding as she took smallish steps into the dark entry.

A figure appeared suddenly, making the magical girl jump. She clutched her Soul Gem harder, the magic flowing around her body, her magical girl armor appearing. A thin sword materialized in her gathered, gloved hands, and she hunched over in a defensive stance._ Oh God… it must be a witch…_ the white knight concluded, but then a thought struck her mind. _But there's no labyrinth! It can't be… _

The figure drew closer, but it didn't appear to be attacking. Sayaka squinted at the dark figure, trying to make out the shape. Her heart pounded faster as she backed away slowly. The magical girl was known for being full of energy, usually to the displeasure of her friend Madoka, who was the complete opposite of Sayaka demeanor-wise.

But, unbeknownst to the azure headed girl, she was about to make a mistake. Big time. As Sayaka stepped back once again, her foot accidentally slammed down on her white cape, causing her to lunge backward. The cape pulled violently at the now clumsy girl's neck, her eyes widening at the realization of tripping on her own attire. _Oh shit…_ She fell hard against the moist, dirty concrete, her eyes shut tightly as a loud 'CRACK' filled the bottomless pit of an alley. She tried getting up, but her throbbing head didn't allow her. As she hit the floor she had released her grasp on her sword, and her hands aimlessly wandered around the vicinity of her body, trying to find her weapon. Her head hurt, but the healing magic she possessed had started kicking in, sealing the gash at the back of her skull. She helplessly gazed upwards, watching the figure get closer. It seemed to stop directly in front of her, and she could hear a familiar crunching sound. _What the hell? I remember this sound-_

"Hey."

Sayaka looked up directly at the figure's head; she had begun to regain her mentality back after her luxurious fall. From her perspective and the dim lighting she could see bare legs, a light green sweatshirt, and long, fiery red hair tied up in a ponytail with a midnight bow. She saw a grinning face; not the one that was eternally on Kyubey's furry one and made your blood curl under the persistent smile, but a smirk that threw you off completely and annoyed Sayaka incredibly. She remembered that grin now. And those crimson, glittering eyes; almost like they could seep into your soul and protrude your brain. Those eyes that had eagerly watched as she had been severely close to death once at battle with this girl; the same eyes which had looked at her with a dark anomaly to those of Sayaka's. Darker, actually. "...Kyoko."

The redhead laughed, waving around a stick of chocolate covered pocky. "Hey, that's me, baby!" She stuck the half eaten stick in her mouth, finishing it off with ease. "'Sup?"

Sayaka didn't understand. Why was this girl so ecstatic? She wasn't in the mood at all for a friendly reunion. This day was just getting better. And that's sarcasm. The blunette propped herself up with her elbows, the cold concrete digging into her sleeved arms. She looked up at the grinning redhead, who still seemed to be in a good mood despite the fact that Sayaka was not.

"What's wrong? Not happy to see me?" She grabbed the end of her long ponytail, swinging her garnet hair around in a revolving circle.

Sayaka looked around and saw her sword lying next to a crate a ways off, so carefully picked herself up and retrieved the sharp silver weapon. _Why is she here?_ the blunette wondered, curious. _So Madoka also brought her back. I get that… but why is she here, making me hurt myself?_

Kyoko was also wondering the same; she thought that Sayaka Miki would be happy to see her, especially after what happened the last few moments of their lives. She hadn't known Sayaka that long, but already the magical girl could feel a connection between them; she didn't know whether it was because they had made similar mistakes concerning wishes, or if it was something else. There was something about the blue haired girl that Kyoko liked; her attitude and spirit. She reminded her of herself, in a way.

Sayaka walked over to the veteran, looking her in the eyes with a sheer, inquiring stare. "You made me trip." Sayaka mumbled, glaring at the smiling girl who didn't seem at all to care about the accident prone blunette.

Kyoko grinned, shrugging. "Hey, you did that yourself."

_I don't have time for this_, Sayaka resolved, frowning. She wasn't feeling the best- she just felt like going home and burying herself in her bed._ I'm glad that I'm alive and all, but after being reminded about Kyousuke and almost cracking my skull… what bad luck._ She decided to just ignore Kyoko, and whipped around, changing back into her school uniform as she trailed away slowly. But she wasn't fast enough to escape the redhead girl, who flew around Sayaka and stood in front of the retreating girl. Sayaka stopped, her face inches away from Kyoko's. The older girl grinned, baring twin fangs that glinted in the pale moonlight. A cool breeze made its way into the alley, making the already strange atmosphere seem colder than it was.

The blunette looked up, trying to face Kyoko with her best angered and annoyed face, expecting the spear-wielder to let her pass. She guessed wrong. "What do you want?" she said with a huff, breathing getting hard. She was unused to being this close to the russet headed girl, and she could feel her cheeks start to burn.

Kyoko continued grinning, making Sayaka's heart stop. What was up with this girl? _Everything_, Sayaka thought with a small chuckle.

"I just wanted to hear you say thank you." Kyoko replied, just like the jock she was. She fished out another pocky stick from her jacket's pocket, inspecting it as her eyes moved up and down. She looked back at Sayaka for a second, smiling as if to say 'Do you remember what I'm talking about?'.

The younger girl frowned. What was she talking about? "Um, why?" Sayaka shrugged with a quick jerk of her head, her blue hair curving to one side. She brushed it out of her face with cold fingers, wanting to get out of the dark enclosed area as soon as possible.

"Hell, you don't remember, do you?"

"Um, no."

Kyoko leaned forward, with raised eyebrows, her grin growing wider as she showed her twin fangs.

Sayaka tried backing away, but it was too dark. She heard a metallic crush as her foot descended on a thin, scrunched up object. _Must of been an aluminum soda can?_ She tried looking behind herself to see what she had stepped on, concurrently trying to avoid the invading redhead. But instead she found herself backed up against the alley brick wall. She nervously fingered the chilled, dusty creases of the brick wall behind her, as if she would find a secret button that if pushed would flip the wall, like in the movies. _I really wish there was some kind of rotary wall or something so I could get away from this crazy bitch… is she trying to kill me? Who knows…_

Kyoko got closer, and she put up one arm against the alley wall, a fortress that Sayaka was frantically trying to escape from. "You know-" Kyoko titled her head, fiery hair spilling over her shoulder. Her red eyes moved up and down Sayaka like a fluctuating thermometer that was having trouble deciding the temperature.

Sayaka stared at the other girl's smirking face, her heart pounding faster. _What's going on? What's she doing?_ She could even hear the throbbing thumps echo through her ears and head.

It seemed Kyoko obviously couldn't hear any of that. She grinned again as she removed her still arm at her hip and placed it at the opposite side of Sayaka's worried face. "I saved you. Don't you remember?" Her warm breath raced down Sayaka's neck, making the blue haired girl shiver.

_Wait. Is she talking about when I was a witch? Madoka told me and Mami-san about this today… hadn't she said that Kyoko killed herself AND me? I think she said they were trying to help me, but I wasn't listening. I was just trying to hurt them- that's why Kyoko stayed behind to destroy both of us- she didn't want me to hurt anymore. Seeing me like that must have hurt her too… that's why she did that. She wanted to help me._ "Wait… do you mean...when you died? … With me?"

Kyoko got closer, and she began to eye Sayaka's lips. She looked up for a moment, meeting the younger girl's worried gaze. "Yeah. You do remember, don't you?" The older girl got closer, Sayaka's heart traveling up her throat. _Don't tell me she wants to…_ "Do you know why I did that?"

Sayaka remained silent. All she wanted to do was escape the powerful girl's obscuring grip, but the ruby eyes were paralyzing her. She couldn't move._ I-I have to get out of here…_

"It's because I like you." Kyoko moved in, resting her lips on Sayaka's open mouth.

The shocked girl, eyes wide open, couldn't breath. Her heart stopped; the blunette's whole body went blank- except for the one, probing thought in her mind that she was being kissed. By Kyoko. Her eyes wouldn't close; she was too shocked by far to enjoy the moment. For the eternity of a second the two were together she stared at Kyoko's perfect, looming face, her heart unmoving with the thought of this girl kissing her.

And then gently the red haired girl pulled away, eyes slightly open; her lips moist with Sayaka's saliva. She breathed out warmly, sighing. She grinned at the gaping girl backed up against the wall. _Ha, she's so cute. Must have got her by surprise._

The blunette gasped finally with a flushed face while the redhead in front of her smirked at the flustered girl who was trying to regain her lost composure. "W-Wha-What was that f-for?" Sayaka murmured. She raised her fingers up, floating the tips over the soft, wet skin one her lips where she had just met Kyoko's._ They're still warm…_

Kyoko shrugged with a carefree motion of her shoulders and stuck her hands into the pockets on the sides of her jacket. "Just felt like it, ya know? You get the urge to do something random like that."

_Uh… no… I never feel like that. At least not with you. But then why is my heart beating so fast?_

"So!" Kyoko began as she gripped her box of pocky, taking out another chocolate covered biscuit. "How was it?"

Sayaka, unable to resist the urge to keep her hands under control, pushed a bang of blue hair behind one burning ear. "Um… unexpected."

The red haired girl stuck a thin stick in her mouth and grinned. "Ha. Thought as much." She took a few steps out of the alley, moonlight caressing her face, making it appear a milky white outlined by rubicund waves of hair. "Hey."

"..." Sayaka cautiously followed the older girl and picked up her toppled school bag which she had dropped earlier near a trash can. _Aww man…_ she thought, scooting away a browning banana peel with her toe. "What?"

The sweatshirted magical girl grinned wide, fangs glinting in the moonlight. She tilted her head back with an irreplaceable smile. "Can I come over to your house tonight?"

* * *

"What?! Why?!" Sayaka began, a stream of flowing babble careening out of her mouth. _Kyoko wants to sleep over at my house?! Tonight?!_ Her head spun as her face turned even brighter, almost matching with Kyoko's hair. Sweat droplets began to bead at her temples.

The veteran magical girl laughed as she examined the hyperventilating Sayaka Miki, giving a toss of her bloodred ponytail over her shoulder. The flaming, silky strands illuminated by the lunar shine made her appear even more mysterious to the school girl, who desperately was holding on to her sanity by a thread.

_This is too much for me… Man, Kyoko. You move fast!_

"Well, there are a few reasons." She pulled out a hand from one of her jacket's pockets, holding a fist before herself and Sayaka. "Number one." A finger flew up. "I haven't paid the rent for my room for a while, so I'm probably evicted. Which fuckin' sucks. And I don't feel like bustin' any ATM's. Two." Her middle finger scandalously brought itself forward. She wiggled it, chuckling slightly.

_Perverted creep._

"I ran out of food."

_Aha. So that's the real reason why you want to come over to my house. To raid my fridge_, Sayaka grimaced. The blunette had a reluctant smile on her face as she began walking in the direction of her apartment building, but was stopped by an interjection from Kyoko.

"And three."

Sayaka turned around, eyebrows inching up her face in question. "Huh?"

"Ya know. We both miraculously came back from the dead. I'd like to spend some time with someone. I guess it'd be nice, huh?"

_Did I just hear that come from Kyoko?_ Sayaka laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her warm neck. "O-Ok… sure, if you want." She quickly turned away to hide her blushing face. She stuck her nose in the air as she scuttled off, shoes clacking on the pavement. "Just make sure my parents don't see you, got it? I don't want to look like I smuggled a random girl in my house to do something dirty." Her face heated up as she said it, trying not to look too embarrassed in front of Kyoko, who had run up beside the blue haired girl.

Kyoko grinned wide, plucking out another pocky stick from her fathomless pocket. She quickly stuck it in between her glistening teeth, fangs bared in a devilish smile. "But you are."

"Oh, shut up!" Sayaka cried as she thwacked Kyoko on the back of her ponytailed head with her thin school bag.

* * *

Madoka tramped along slowly, not really trying to hurry home. The little pinkette felt bad; she had never found out where Homura had disappeared off to, and she had also made Sayaka run away right after visiting Mami's. _Kyubey- do you think Sayaka-chan will be ok?_ She looked up loftily with sad, rose eyes at the darkening sky.

_I think so, Madoka_, the fuzzy alien responded with a scratch to his white ear. _Sayaka Miki is a strong girl. She'll most definitely be fine again tomorrow at school._ Kyubey clambered around Madoka's neck, finally residing on one shoulder, paws firmly holding onto her uniform.

Madoka walked along the sidewalk, trying not to let her new-found guilt eat her apart._ I didn't mean to hurt Sayaka-chan at all…_

_Hey Madoka!_

She felt a slight, soft tap on her shoulder through her uniform and turned to face the small alien on her shoulder. "What is it, Kyubey?" She saw a little white paw, erected and pointing at a small stand off to the side.

The stand was lit by artificial lights, revealing an appetizing looking menu overhead. Ghastly steam billowed upward into the darkened sky, the meaty, thick aroma making Madoka's mouth water. Her eyes brightened up suddenly, spirits rising like she had totally forgotten about the last twenty minutes she had spent walking home without Sayaka by her side.

"Meat buns!" the pinkette exclaimed with innocent wonder in her previously worried voice. She glanced at the hyper Incubator, who had quickly hopped off her shoulder and wandered over with intensity to the meat bun stand. He nimbly jumped on the stand's counter, the beefy breeze drifting across the little white shape. The stand owner, of course, couldn't see the alien that was perched on his merchandise cart, and continued cooking the meat buns.

The adorable pink haired girl scrambled over to the cart, following Kyubey. _Do you want one, Kyubey?_ she sent to the excited creature, his fluffy tail busily waving around. He looked up at the girl for a moment, red eyes gleaming in the fake, unnatural lighting. _Yes! Yes, please, Madoka!_

Madoka giggled to herself at the alien's enthusiasm._ I'm glad Kyubey's not being mean anymore_, she thought to herself as she pulled out her Hello Kitty wallet. Before she had become a magical girl, Kyubey had been trying to contract Madoka for the longest time. Homura, like in every timeline, was always opposed to the mysterious creature. After all; it was her wish to be able to protect her beloved friend Madoka. Kyubey would go to any length to get the pinkette on his side, from evading laser attacks by an angry Homura to sacrificing Kyoko Sakura to a death that she could have survived. When asked why he did not warn the redhead that there was nothing she could have done to save Sayaka, who had turned into a witch, he only replied that it would be easier to contract Madoka Kaname when the witch Walpurgisnacht arrived.

And even when he had told Madoka the real reason for magical girls- it was a devastating and shocking acknowledgment for any magical girl to acquire. The real purpose for magical girls was energy. Energy that was examined by Kyubey's extraterrestrial civilization. The advanced, alien society only created magical girls for the one time when each would deliver an outstanding explosion of energy, when a magical girl became a witch. When Madoka had found this out, she was bewildered beyond belief. This was the fate of all magical girls.

_But I've changed that,_ she thought as she pulled out a few yen with her small fingers._ Kyubey's mission is probably aborted now, haha._ She smiled nervously to herself, eyebrows pinching together at the thought of the little alien being fired._ Oh well. Things are better this way. I'm glad that we don't have to be enemies anymore; magical girls will and only will exist to fight off witches, and Incubators will only exist to contract them. No burst of energy, no girls turning into witches._ "Two pork buns, please." Madoka requested, handing her money over the counter to the man in charge of making and selling the meat-filled dough balls.

"Sure thing." The man smiled, picking up two pork buns with tongs and stuffing them in a bag. "Here you go."

"Thank you." The pinkette paid the man as she grabbed her bag and once she received her change, waddled over to a chair and table outside of a restaurant. Kyubey followed frantically, leaping up and down on the metal top of the table Madoka had chosen. Seeing the extremely excited alien, Madoka opened the small, white paper bag holding the pork buns, steam rising and making their mouths water. She used a napkin the vendor had given her to reach into the bag, and placed a bun down gently on the table. A flash of white grabbed the small, edible orb, and the next thing Madoka knew, Kyubey was stuffing his large cheeks. The little creature didn't seem to mind as crumbs scattered themselves on the metal top. Madoka stared at the Incubator, smiling sweetly as she pulled out her own pork bun from the bag.

_Haha, so cute_, she thought, closing her eyes. She took a bite of the bun, which instantly tantalized her tastebuds; the meaty, slightly spiced taste of the pork mixing in with the creamy skin of the cooked dough. The pink haired girl started munching mechanically after a few bites, looking up at the darkening sky. A few stars had begun appearing, the pinkette considering her issue to arrive home soon so her parents wouldn't get mad._ Right after this bun we should probably go_, she concurred with another bite of the yummy morsel.

"Madoka?"

Surprised by the sudden question, Madoka's bun halted halfway to her mouth. "-Whuh?" She glanced at Kyubey, who was vigorously staring at the magical girl, crimson eyes glittering. Madoka slowly brought the nibbled bun down, returning her stare to the small, grinning alien perched on the table. He has some crumbs on his face, Madoka noticed with a little chuckle.

The cat-like creature just stared back, ear flicking for a second. "Why were you worrying about Homura Akemi earlier?"

The girl frowned, a little bit startled by the sudden, random question. "Um… excuse me?"

Kyubey tilted his white head cockily as he put a paw up to his mouth, rubbing away at the loose crumbs that had settled on his face. "Do you know what Homura Akemi thinks of you? Do you know why she disappeared today?"

_What? Homura-chan's my friend. She doesn't think anything bad about me… does she?_ "Homura-chan is my friend. She cares about me and wants to protect me, right?"

Kyubey's grin grew wider and his tail began to swish back and forth, a small rhythmic hiss filling the quiet area. "Homura Akemi likes you."

The surprised magical girl smiled softly, her eyes rejuvenating with the sentimentality of the thought. "I know." She took a bite from her bun as she wondered about the alien's statement.

"Not like that." Kyubey's tail moved across the table faster.

Madoka suddenly felt cold, her heart stopping for a moment. "W-What do you mean?" _Does this have to do with Homura-chan disappearing earlier?_ The Incubator just smiled, making Madoka's stomach drop. Kyubey still wasn't altogether on her side, was he? The pinkette couldn't say anything as she stared at the sinister-looking grin on such an adorable face. Kyubey leaped off the table, waltzing away. He stopped for a moment, a few feet away from the confused girl with a half-eaten pork bun. His tail waved to and fro with ease; a brilliant but small white figure in the night. The pink haired girl was mesmerized by the ghostly appearance, a vague, pallid, retreating shadow.

The alien only grinned. "I think you'll find out soon."

**Author's Note:** Ok, that's just the first part of some great stuff! I hope that the little Kyoko/Sayaka scene spiced things up a bit, haha. I will probably be busy for the rest of this week, so the next half of the chapter should probably be ready late this week or early to mid next week. I look forward to uploading the next half soon, and wish everyone reading this a Merry Christmas! Until next time:)


	5. Chapter 2: Part 2

**Author's Note:** Alright, I'm back! I hope everyone had a good Christmas- it's been really hectic for me! Ok, enough chitchat. I think it's time for the next part... what exactly did Kyoko have in mind, I wonder?

**Chapter 2: Part 2**

"Ok. Just stay in here." Sayaka backed away slowly from her dark room, putting her hands out as she withdrew herself from the redhead. She was partly out the door, her long shadow created by the light in the hallway getting longer. She stared at Kyoko for a moment, watching the ponytailed girl wander aimlessly around her room. Sayaka looked down the hallway quickly just for safe measure to make sure her parents weren't anywhere nearby. Her eyes narrowed at Kyoko as she whispered. "Don't touch ANYTHING. And make sure you're quiet. I'll go get you some food."

The redhead turned around slowly, a hand on her stomach. "Yeah, man. Whatever. Just get me something good. I'm fucking starving."

And with that nice send-off from the older girl, Sayaka did her best to act normally as she strode down the hall and into the kitchen. _Must avoid parents… must avoid parents…_

"Hey there Sayaka."

_Damn._ The blunette reflexively stopped in her tracks and put a fake smile on her worried face.

It was her dad. He was sitting at the table, glasses on his serious, concentrated face. He was scribbling down some numbers, most likely for work. He wasn't facing Sayaka at all, but he could see his daughter make her way through the kitchen out of the corner of his eye. Sayaka's dad looked up for a second, but went back to work as he realized she wasn't going to him for anything. "What're you up to?"

Sayaka padded across the the kitchen and her dad working at the table with socked feet; her goal was to reach the refrigerator without getting busted. She was already 'behind schedule' with the interruption from her father. Sayaka laughed nervously, grasping the refigerator's handle with a sweaty hand. "Haha, just getting some snacks. You get pretty hungry doing homework all night." She opened the fridge, scanning the shelves inside with peeled blue eyes. She thought about bringing Kyoko some takeout her parents had brought that afternoon; the leftovers they had placed in the fridge for their daughter. _I'd better bring her more than just takeout…_ she figured, grabbing the cold takeout carton from the chilly fridge. She heard her father chuckle slightly from her bent position inside the fridge, her mind furiously going through the food choices provided.

"That's fine, Sayaka. Your takeout's in there- just don't eat too much. You might not be able to get to sleep on a stuffed stomach."

"Sure thing Dad." Sayaka said, hands closing around a can of soda. She folded the takeout carton in her arm, sticking the soda can between the angle created by her bent elbow. The cold seeped through Sayaka's school uniform, but she was too busy shutting the fridge and raiding the cabinet to notice. Her hand found a bag of cheese puffs, which she hastily threw on the cradled takeout box, and then grabbed a pack of cookies. _This should be enough,_ she thought, supporting the caboodle of food heaped in her left arm with her free hand.

The blue haired girl decidedly made her way out of the kitchen, her eyes barely being able to see ahead past the mountain of food. Her dad, who at one point was penciling in numbers and clicking away at his calculator, raised a curious head, her feet treading faster on the wooden floor.

"..."

_I better tell him something…_ "Uh, don't worry Dad. I'll save room for breakfast." She scrambled out of the kitchen without haste as she made her way down the hall and towards her room. _Phew… that was a close one._ Sayaka lifted her arm up towards her face, wiping away the beads of sweat that had gathered on her forehead. The blunette used her knee to balance the food, and used one hand to turn the knob and open the door. She squeezed through, taking a last glance down the hall to make sure her parents hadn't followed her.

Bending down slowly, she released the food into a pile on the floor, and quickly shut the door behind her, a small 'CLICK' as she pressed the lock. Sayaka turned around with closed eyes, sighing dramatically as she slid down the door. Finally relieved to get passed her parents, Sayaka smiled tiredly. She looked up at Kyoko, who wasn't facing the younger girl, but was standing near Sayaka's dresser.

Kyoko turned around, her smirk illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the blinded windows. There seemed to be an object in her hands.

Sayaka squinted aimlessly, trying to make her eyes focus in the darkness. It was a small, flat object, Kyoko's fingers gingerly grasping either side of the item. _The shape looks familiar…_ Then she realized what it was. Her face grew warm as she felt herself heat up.

Kyoko only chuckled at the girl sitting on the floor, her crimson eyes glowing. "Nice panties."

* * *

Sayaka sat on the ground for that moment, feeling her face burn as if it was on fire._ That Kyoko. She was looking through my underwear, wasn't she?_ The blunette snapped out of her embarrassment as she picked herself off and stamped over to the redhead, who was grinning like a madwoman. "Give me those!" She snatched the blue striped panties with hatred in her eyes as she glared at the older girl, her temperature continuing to rise.

Kyoko recoiled in surprise, alarmed by how Sayaka could still be so cute when in angry mode. She laughed, tossing her ponytail like if she was Homura. The red hair flashed momentarily in the moonlight, making it appear as if it was made of liquid rubies. She looked at Sayaka, who was busily stuffing the underwear back in her drawer, watching as every single piece of lingerie slowly vanished from her vision and into the depths of the dark dresser. _Dammit_, she thought with a small smile on her face. _I was hoping to see the rest of them._

"What the heck do you think you were doing?!" The blunette turned around, eyes narrowed and face burning at the smirking redhead.

"Nothing. Just getting familiar with my surroundings."

"Haha. Yeah right. Perv." Sayaka sighed as she tried to regain her composure. She pointed a finger towards the door, giving a huff of annoyance; her warm breath coming out in short intervals. _I think I'm hyperventilating…_ "Your food is over there."

Kyoko's face suddenly brightened up, her tongue smoothly moving over her upper lip as she grinned with pleasure. "Great!" The redhead ran over to the pile of food, picking up all the articles and then carried them over to Sayaka's bed where she then opened up the carton of takeout.

Sayaka sat at the foot of her bed, feeling the mattress shift spasmodically as Kyoko splurged on the junk food in front of her. Quick intakes of breath echoed throughout the moonlit room as Kyoko took fistfuls of the chow mein, sometimes slurping up the noodles. _God… is she always this loud when she's eating?_ Sayaka groaned, letting her back fall on the bed. _I'm hungry too. Even though I ate so much cake at Mami-san's…_ She eyed the box of chow mein Kyoko had set down to switch to ripping open the bag of cheese puffs, wondering if she could grab it without her noticing. She reached out one hand slowly, fingers inching slyly over the soft comforter. _Almost there…_

"No you don't." Kyoko grabbed the box with lightning speed, a cheese-powdered grin on her face. She licked her lips, fangs bared almost menacingly.

"Hey." Sayaka flipped over onto her stomach with an 'umph', her blue eyes focused on Kyoko's smile. "I want some too."

"Too bad. I've already stuck my hand in the carton. You'd risk catching a deadly disease if you eat from it." Kyoko smirked, her eyebrows arching upward teasingly.

Sayaka smiled, but only because of the stupid 'excuse' Kyoko had tried to pull over. In reality she was pretty pissed. And hungry for chow mein. "Come on, Kyoko. I haven't eaten anything good in a while." (Actually, it'd just been a few hours.)

Kyoko gazed into the pleading blue eyes and pretended to think it over. _Man. She looks so cute right now._ Kyoko felt herself blushing slightly. She turned her face away quickly, as to not let Sayaka see her flushed face, and held out the takeout carton at a distance. "Fine. You can have some. Just don't hurt yourself." A small grin grew wider as she watched Sayaka stick her hand in the box (Sayaka had forgotten to bring the chopsticks, so the two had to resort to fingerfood).

"Mmph-" Noodles vanished as they made their way into Sayaka's mouth, waving around wildly as she slurped like they were tentacles. "Ish good!"

Kyoko laughed as she watched the ravenous blunette chow down on the Chinese food. "Hell yeah it is!" She picked up the pack of cookies, giving the label a glance. "Nutter Butters?"

Sayaka put up a finger testily, the remaining noodles being inhaled. She finished with a long gulp. "Pwah!" She looked over at Kyoko with sparkling eyes. "They're sooo yummy! Peanut butter cookies forever!"

The redhead grasped the package's ends and pulled, a releasing 'POP' resonating from the plastic-clothed container. Kyoko grabbed a cookie and stuck it between her teeth, breaking a piece off. She munched thoughtfully as Sayaka waited for her conclusion. "They're good."

Sayaka jumped up on her knees, skirt flying for a second. The blunette raised a finger, pointing at Kyoko, who was happily consuming the rest of the nutty sandwich cookies. "I knew you'd like them!"

Kyoko grinned, holding out a cookie to the younger girl kneeling near her. "Yeah, considering I've never tried them before. I guess my preference for pocky just met it's match."

Sayaka laughed at the red haired girl as she grabbed the Nutter Butter and stuck it in her mouth._ It's weird_, Sayaka thought to herself as she crunched on the cookie Kyoko had handed her._ I never thought I'd be sitting here in my room chowing down on junk food with Kyoko._ She looked up at the older magical girl, concentrating on the bright crimson eyes staring back at her. "You know, Kyoko?"

"Mhm?" the redhead stared back, a cookie in her crumb-covered mouth.

"I never knew you could be so much fun."

* * *

The two girls had spent the rest of the night dining on the 'stolen' junk food and were now fast asleep. At least one was. Sayaka had fallen into a deep slumber on a full stomach; much to the warning of her father, who was definitely wrong on the matter. Sayaka had felt so good being filled up on food that she had fallen asleep while eating handfuls of powdery orange cheese puffs. And unbeknownst to her she had fallen asleep on Kyoko.

* * *

At first the redhead didn't know what to do; the younger girl had collapsed into a snoozing pile of adorableness, her uniformed chest heaving up and down gently with each rising breath. _She's a bit too far away._ Kyoko tugged the slumbering blunette closer, resting her head on her chest. She wrapped a toned arm around the sleeping girl's shoulder, her sleeved arm becoming a pillow. Kyoko looked down at Sayaka, who seemed to be quite peaceful. There was a small smile on her face, and Kyoko couldn't help but carefully finger the girl's features with a gossamer touch. _Sayaka,_ the redhead grinned. _You're just too cute._ Her fingers moved lightly over the blunette's lips, the warm, lush pink welcoming the floating digits. The fiery headed girl looked at the deep blue lashes extending from Sayaka's eyelids, brushing slightly at the long dark addendums. Her hand slowly moved from Sayaka's eyes toward her ear, tucking a loose strand of blue hair behind the tender flesh. _It's so soft_, she thought, adjusting herself slightly on the bed.

_Sayaka-_

Her heart pounded harder as she rendered the sensation of being so close to the younger girl, their bodies pressed intently together. It felt good being near to someone- Kyoko had lost her family tragically, never fully recovering from the hard trauma of being alone. But when she was with Sayaka- it was like nothing else mattered besides the azure eyed girl. Just her cheerful spark and energy made the redhead feel at home. And she missed that. She missed being home.

_I wonder if she feels the same way about me as I do her…_ Kyoko frowned for a moment, gazing into the blunette's tranquil face, moonlight enhancing the pleasantness of her features. Her ruby eyes moved down to Sayaka's lips once again, the rosy flesh beckoning to her. Kyoko leaned in, Sayaka's warm, rhythmic breathing making it's way across her bare neck. Her heart's rapid beating increased immensely as she gently rested her lips on Sayaka's, the blue haired girl's innocent warmth journeying through Kyoko's mouth. She brought her hand up, resting it on one side of Sayaka's sleeping face, gently caressing her. She didn't want to let go- not yet.

_Man. This would be better if Sayaka was awake_, Kyoko thought, eyes closed as she moved her thumb lightly across the peaceful face. _But hey, if there's a chance, you gotta go for it. Too bad Sayaka won't know about this- but I want it so much._ The redhead was busy taking the wonderful feeling in when she heard a small groan come from the blunette in her arms, and pulled away quickly, her heart thumping louder._ Is she waking up?!_ Kyoko swiftly turned her head to the side, looking at the sleeping girl in her arm. It didn't seem she was awake; maybe she was just groaning from something in her dream?

Kyoko relaxed, pleased with Sayaka not having woken up during her secret make out session. She grinned at the cute girl next to her and reached her hand down, grasping at the soft blanket below the two. She gave the comforter a clench, the fabric folding between her fingers. Kyoko looked up towards the window, thinking about Sayaka again._ I'm so glad I got to be with her today; especially right now. I wish this could last forever. _

The bright lunar light streaming through the slitted blinds painted stripes on the two resting girls, Kyoko sighing under the bright luminescence. The light was making her eyes hurt, so she unfolded her clenched hand and brought it up to her glowing crimson eyes; guarding them from the penetrating white rays.

"Haaah." she sighed contentedly._ I think I'd better be getting to bed as well; after all, I can't miss Sayaka on her way to school._ She closed her eyes, and let herself be lulled to sleep by the subtle pounding of Sayaka's soft chest.

* * *

The blunette's eyes fluttered open. A dazzling morning light flooded the room, giving the objects inside a glowing, heavenly look.

_Oh. It's morning already, huh?_ Sayaka rubbed her eyes with a hand, although her morning daze seemed to be restricting her movements at the moment. She tried rolling out of her bed; there was school today. Instead she found herself crushing a takeout box and blocked up against something large and soft… _Since when did I have a body pillow?_

The sudden realization shocked her thoroughly, as if a simmering heat had been turned on in her head. This was no body pillow- this was Kyoko.

Sayaka, trying not to breath hard, tilted her head up slowly, the back of it rubbing lightly on Kyoko's sleeved arm. Her head stopped- the redhead's attractive face directly in front of her. Her heart started pounding faster as she gazed into the sleeping face, which was exhaling warm streams of air at her. Fiery, garnet hair curled around Kyoko's long body, framing her in a red outline. She followed the burning strands down to Kyoko's arm, which rested naturally under Sayaka's arm, pulling her close.

_What was I doing?! What was SHE doing?! I feel violated…_ Sayaka stopped with a frown, staring back at the girl before her. She relished the strong, firm arms held around her, and the gentle entwinement of their legs between the rumpled comforter. _It may seem weird… but I kinda feel… safe._ She then smiled at the thought, feeling a bit embarrassed at the strange cognition of her mind at work.

_She always seems so tough and cold when she's out fighting witches. Or even me sometimes._ But the angelic face before her denied her of any of her previous thoughts of the flame haired girl. Was this the same person? _Are you Kyoko Sakura?_ Sayaka's mind flashed back to the previous night, the image of a smiling redhead stuffing Nutter Butters down her throat making her smile widen. _"I never knew you could be so much fun." I said that, didn't I?_

A thought struck her suddenly, her train of thought going off-rail. _Kyoko isn't like this all the time… is she? I've only ever seen her like this rarely. With me._

Kyoko's warm, gliding breath slid across Sayaka's flushed cheeks, sending shivers through the younger girl. _I feel so safe right now… here with Kyoko…_

"Hey. Hey." She nudged the girl sleeping across from her, hands pushing at Kyoko's warm stomach. _Won't she get off of me already? I mean, it does feel kinda nice… but I have to go to school._ "Kyoko?"

The redhead didn't give a reply except for breathing lightly with a serene look on her face as her chest heaved up and down. Her green jacket was open a bit, revealing pale skin under her black shirt.

Unknowingly, Sayaka found her fingers traveling to the smooth, creamy skin, tracing small lines up and down the soft curves on Kyoko's subtly mounting chest. _Her skin is so soft… It's so weird… it's like there's a side to Kyoko I never knew._ The blue haired magical girl's eyes averted themselves from the sleeping girl's open jacket, falling on her link lips. The blossoming roses of flesh lured her closer, Sayaka's heart pounding harder and faster._ I wonder if her lips are soft as well… I didn't really get to notice the first time because she surprised me that time we kissed in the alley._

She leaned in closer, pursing quaking lips as she came within distance of Kyoko's the subtle breathing of the sleeping redhead attempting to drive her away._ I want to see… but I have to do it before she gets up…_

With a mental 'Go for it!' Sayaka shakily lunged, latching onto Kyoko's mouth. The instant their lips met Sayaka stopped breathing; the only thing keeping her alive the electric warmth that seeped from Kyoko's motionless lips. _They're so soft…_ She took in the moment for a while, absorbing all of Kyoko she could through her lips before reluctantly pulling away._ I can't have her wake up so I had to cut it short, dammit._

A hard, thumping knock resonated into her room, making the blunette curl into a fetal position. _Damn._

"Sayaka? Are you awake yet?" _Mom._ "You need to hurry or you won't make it on time to school!"

Sayaka gripped at the sheets, her palms starting to sweat. "Yeah, I know Mom! I'm getting up!" she called out, voice hoarse. Sayaka rolled around for a moment, loosening herself from Kyoko's unconscious grip. _If she won't move, I guess I'll have to move her myself._ Looking down to her socked feet, she nudged away Kyoko's warm, bare legs, and sat up. The sight of her being in her school uniform already made her grin. "Yes! I'm already dressed!" Then she noticed the crumbs and orange smears on the sleeves from the food she had eaten with Kyoko the night before. Raising her hand up she pounded the bouncy mattress, cursing at her bad luck. "Dammit! I'll have to change again!"

The blunette crawled out of the bed, carefully putting down a foot on the wooden floor. _I gotta hurry or else I'll be late!_ She hastily rustled through her closet, humming to herself as she pulled out a new uniform. _I can't believe she didn't wake up…_ Sayaka gave a small glance at the redhead sleeping in her bed, her heart's speedometer rising. She shook her head intensely to clear her mind of the thought, blue hair pinwheeling for a second. _I need to get dressed…_

Again she snuck a peek at the slumbering Kyoko, a red shade spreading across her cheeks. _But she's here! I can't change with her in here!_

"Sayaka? Are you up yet?"

The blunette's head spun towards the door, her heart in her throat as she heard her mother approach. She froze in place, eyes strained on the door as another knock sounded. Stumbling towards the door, Sayaka grabbed the knob, making sure it was locked. It was. But who knows how her mother would react with a strange, sleeping girl in her daughter's bed? The panicked girl glued herself to the door, trying hard to exorcise the woman on the other side away, her breath rasping against the tough wood. "Yes, Mom! I'm up! Don't worry- I won't be late!"

Hands pushing hard on the door, Sayaka propelled herself away with the clean uniform in hand, socked feet gliding across the wooden floor as she found herself at the foot of the occupied bed. The redhead was still asleep. _Thank God. Ok, I'll just have to change really fast- she probably won't wake up._

Giving the peaceful magical girl one last glance, Sayaka reached her hand down to her hip, unzipping the small skirt in a rushed fashion. In her haste, the zipper caught on the fabric, frustrating the azure eyed girl even further. "Dammit, come on, zipper! I'm gonna be late for school!"

The 'sleeping' beauty peeped her eyes open, mere slits to allow a nice view of witnessing the blunette as she attempted to change. A smirk creeped onto her face, impressed with how foxy she could be at times. _Heh, Sayaka has no idea I'm awake right now. That was pretty risky of her, giving me a kiss while I was pretending to be asleep. Hell, I did it too. I guess great minds do think alike._ Her smirk widened at the thought, licking her lips a she caught a glimpse of Sayaka lowering her skirt. _That's more like it…_

Sayaka fumbled with her top, trying to pull it off her head, her arms enveloped by the long, extending sleeves. It was a curious sight; a half-naked girl with a school uniform top stuck on her head, wriggling around in the agony of fighting with stubborn clothing.

Kyoko watched with pleasure, eyes sparkling as the blinded girl danced around the room, finally falling with an uncomfortable moan on the bed. _Shit! Oh man! It won't come off-_

Kyoko grinned, sitting up and walking over on her knees to the helpless girl. Taking a seat on her haunches, she cocked her head, admiring the cuteness of the younger girl. "Here. Let me help you." With nimble hands she grabbed at the uniform, tugging the top off the blunette's head.

Sayaka stared at the veteran, azure eyes blazing with a clear sky look, almost as if there were no emotion in them at the moment.

_Probably surprised I was awake all this time, huh?_ "Hey." Kyoko smiled smugly, making Sayaka's emotionless eyes catch on fire.

"You were awake all this time, weren't you?" The upside-down girl fell into the ruby gaze above her, her face matching the shade of the older girl's gently swooping hair. Her heart began beating faster as she stared at the redhead's glittering eyes.

"Yeah, I was. That was a pretty good kiss you gave my earlier- taking advantage of a sleeping girl, huh? You're a terrible person." The older girl smirked, revealing her glistening fangs as Sayaka pouted with a cute, flushed face.

Sayaka squirmed momentarily under the intense yet hypnotizing rubicund gaze, feeling her temples pound. "I'm not as bad as you though." A small smile exchanging places with her frown, Kyoko eyeing the blunette's lush pink lips once again.

"You're right." She lowered her head down slowly, warm breath blowing away blue strands of Sayaka's hair as she whispered. "And I'm about to prove it."

Sayaka reached her hands up, grasping both sides of the hovering girl's head, pulling her in so their mouths met. Sayaka felt the smooth silky hair of the redhead, fingers clutched on the sides of the other girl's face as if she was gently hanging on for dear life.

Kyoko felt the hungry desire filtering from the semi-dressed girl, her mind whirring as she took in the warm wetness from Sayaka's soft lips. _Man… this is too good…_ She pushed harder, Sayaka pulling her closer, their breathing heavy on each other's necks. Sayaka moaned in pleasure, savoring the taste of Kyoko's lips as they traded places with their tongues, Kyoko's subtly sliding into Sayaka's mouth.

The two fed each other's amorous hunger in that moment, their smoldering lips and gliding tongues connecting them, conveying the raw, ravenous feel of pure desire flowing through their joined mouths.

After a few moments, Kyoko pulled away, perpetual smirk still plastered on her face. But there was something a little different about this smirk; she was grinning with contentment. Of course Sayaka didn't know that; it was mainly the only facial expression she saw on the older girl. So she lay there on the bed, looking up into Kyoko's grinning face as her chest heaved with her heavy panting.

Kyoko remained bent over the cerulean haired girl, feeling smug with herself as she watched Sayaka's nearly bare chest fall up and down, her gasping red face a result of her expertise. _She must have really enjoyed that one_, she thought with a smile as she sat back down on her folded legs. Kyoko picked up the clean Mitakihara uniform with one hand, which had been littered on the mattress by a once struggling Sayaka. She tossed it on the blunette's chest lightly, the clothing landing in a pile on the bare skin. "Here, put it on. You can't go to school like that."

**Author's Note:** I hope that was enjoyable... I really like a good Kyoko/Sayaka pairing. Doesn't everyone?


	6. Chapter 3: Part 1

**Author's ****Note: **Hello there again, everyone:) So here are we are at chapter 3! Yaaaay! This chapter has a lot more of Mami, for all you Mami lovers out there. She didn't appear too much at all in the previous chapters, but I hope to have the characters' appearances somewhat equal as the plot moves along. Getting them all together on good terms after they all reunite is quite a task... well, I hope you enjoy it:) And we will get to the Homura/Madoka stuff soon... just hang in there a little longer... I think something might happen in this certain chapter... sometime... Ok. Let's start off with some Colbie Caillat.

I don't know but I think I maybe

Fallin' for you dropping so quickly

Maybe I should keep this to myself

Waiting 'til I know you better

I am trying not to tell you

But I want to

I'm scared of what you'll say

So I'm hiding what I'm feeling

But I'm tired of holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time

Just thinking about you

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life and now I found you

I don't know what to do

I think I'm falling for you.

I'm falling for you.

-excerpt from _Fallin' For You_ by Colbie Caillat

**Chapter 3: Part 1**

Mami was alone. Again.

"Haaa…" she sighed, taking a small sip from the tea cup in her hand, and set it back down gently on the delicate china plate. Early morning sunlight beamed in through the crystal clear windows, casting light shadows outlined by brightness. She had gotten up earlier today, just to experience the sad, lonesome yet beautiful morning that she hadn't been able to enjoy for quite a while.

_Even though I'm back, are things going to be the same? I don't want to be alone._ She frowned for a moment, eyes fixed on the slowly evaporating steam that had rose from the simmering, brown liquid in the flowered cup on the dining table._ But Kaname-san and Miki-san are here._ A small smile pulled at the taut corners of her lips, the blonde gazing nostalgically out the window._ They'll keep me company._ She picked up the white cup, placing it to her lips as she closed her eyes, breath conforming with the warm, rising steam.

'KNOCK'.

Mami blinked open one eye, tracing a line with her golden iris to the door across the living room. _Now who could that be?_ Placing the teacup on the plate and setting them down, she stood up, taking careful steps towards the door. She had already been dressed in her school uniform and was ready for school; there was no need for unnecessary haste. _Don't want to mess up my look,_ she grinned to herself, inwardly proud at how attractive she deemed herself.

Once at the door, Mami turned the lock and pulled the knob with a twist. A small gasp escaped from her mouth, going undiscovered by the person who stood at the door. And then she smiled, squinting benignantly at her guest as she changed expression. This would be interesting. "Akemi-san. Welcome."

* * *

Homura Akemi stepped through the blonde's doorway tentatively, slightly infuriated with herself for coming to see the older girl._ I still don't really know why I came…_ She stopped, taking a look around the apartment._ Looks cozy. Unlike my place._

"So." Mami began walking towards the kitchen, heading further inside. "What brings you here, Akemi-san? There is still quite a bit of time left before school starts."

Homura followed, watching as Mami Tomoe went into her kitchen, coming out a few seconds later with a teacup and a plate in each hand.

_She looks so graceful; so majestic and proud_, Homura thought to herself. Shaking her head quickly, she brought her drifting mind back to the situation at hand. Or rather her situation. The stygian haired girl gazed at her senpai's friendly face with unnerving violet eyes, almost hypnotically. "I came to talk to you."

Mami placed the two teacups on the small glass table in the center of her living room, legs folding beneath her as she took a seat. The blonde raised out a hand as a welcoming gesture to her motionless guest. "Oh? Is that so? Well then. Please, sit down and we'll talk."

Homura obeyed without hesitation as she set her bag down and took a seat opposite the drill-tailed girl across from her. Her eyes moved with the older girl's movements as she wondered to herself. _Why did I come?_

It had been something she did not feel necessary to do, yet found herself impelled to come talk about it to the blonde senpai. It was bothering her. And she had to share it with someone. Somewhere inside her heart she knew Mami Tomoe was a good-natured person; although frequently before when Homura had been set on saving the pinkette Madoka the two had viewed each other as enemies. The reluctant hatred that had built up inside of her then had dissolved somewhat over time, but there was still a sense of awareness that took over her when she encountered the pig-tailed girl. There would always remain some small patch of hatred in Homura's heart for Mami. But it wasn't enough to inflict any real damage; just past afflictions that hid like lingering shadows, still there but not doing any real harm.

_I need someone to talk to._ She sighed, looking at the golden eyed girl calmly sipping her tea._ And I think she does too._ "...I-I wanted to have your thoughts on a few things." Homura released the sentence with effort, cheeks slightly turning red at her 'confession'.

Mami smiled as she looked at the blushing girl. _She's finally opening up to me, huh?_ The blonde tilted her head questioningly at her kohai. "Sure. What about?"

Homura turned her face downwards, focusing her lilac eyes on the steaming china cup of tea before her as if she was trying to move it with her mind through telekinesis. "Uh… about Madoka."

Mami placed her teacup down. It was time to get serious. If Homura was, at least. And it certainly looked that way. "There's something going on between you and Kaname-san, isn't there, Akemi-san?" She strained her eyes at the dark, emotionless girl. She had secrets. Dark ones. _Am I about to learn something about this girl?_

Bringing her eyes back up to the concerned girl, Homura replied wistfully, eyes filled with a barely noticeable sorrow. "Yes… I- there's something about her." Homura felt her heart speed up as she continued. "E-Every time I think about her my heart starts pounding, and when I'm near her I don't know what to do. Is there something wrong with me?" She quickly pulled her head to the floor, clenching her Mitakihara skirt with sweaty hands. "Excuse me for bothering you. I-I just felt I had to talk to someone about it. And you came to mind."

Hearing the apology and ulterior compliment (at least to her it was) Mami smiled embarrassedly with a twinge of sympathy for the younger girl. _Aha,_ she thought with a grin. _She's lovesick._ Mami straightened up, giving her full attention to the time traveler. _I've had some experience in this area,_ she chuckled to herself. "It's fine, Akemi-san. Don't worry; I know what you're experiencing. I know what you're suffering from." _I'll pause for effect._ "You're in love."

Homura felt as if she'd just had a heart attack. She sat there, motionless and silent for a moment, struck by Mami's conclusion. "I… I-I'm in love?" she stammered, shocked.

"Yes. I believe you are. That would explain the strange heart activity and the cluelessness, right?" Mami picked up her teacup again, giving the wonderstruck Homura a glance before she placed the cup to her mouth.

"So that's what it was…" That explains it, Homura thought, placing her hand gently over her heart, beating its way through the fabric. _I thought it might have been something like that- but why did it take me so long to find out for sure? Of course that's what it was! How can I be so stupid?_ she thought, mentally hitting herself on the head in utter frustration. But being stupid wasn't the only thing that had brought Homura to Mami's. "What should I do?"

Mami giggled slightly, placing a slender hand over her lips as she stared out at Homura with golden eyes. "I can't say. What should you do?"

Homura thought for a moment, her new-found feelings trying to find a place in her confused mind. "I want to tell her how I feel… but I don't know if I should. I might ruin our relationship."

_That might be true,_ Mami thought. _But Kaname-san isn't like that._ _She wouldn't desert Akemi-san just because she has feelings for her. Kaname-san wouldn't do that to anyone._ "Akemi-san, I am positive that Kaname-san would never do anything to hurt you. And I know you wouldn't either."

Homura blushed again, looking away. "T-Thank you." the raven haired girl answered, trying to keep a straight face.

"No problem." Mami smiled back at her kohai, a generous, delightful, vibe from her affecting the girl across from her. She picked up a spoon and carefully began to stir her tea, circular ripples growing and bouncing back on the tannish surface. She looked up after a moment to take a look at Homura, who was again occupied having a mental conversation with her teacup. "You know, you can always come talk to me. I don't mind."

Homura brought her eyes up, violet against gold. "Alright. I'll keep that in mind." The stoic girl picked up her teacup with dainty fingers, bringing the delicate china close to her lips, halting within a few centimeters of the pink flesh. "I would also like to talk about Madoka's wish."

* * *

"I've been having mixed feelings about it too…" Mami said to Homura, her face a solemn portrait of banality. "It seems as though a lot of good had come out of her wish. And I thank her for that. But I also have a feeling that it may have upset the balance between magical girls and witches."

Homura tensed at Mami's last sentence, her muscles firming in her thin shoulders uneasily. "Yes. I had been thinking the same thing…"

Mami watched as Homura silently sat, small trickles of tea disappearing between her partially opened lips._ I think we should do something_, Mami thought to herself, getting up from the floor. "Akemi-san. I think it would be best it we went on a witch hunt." The blonde stopped, making sure Homura had heard her suggestion as her lips formed a thin, tight line. "If we go out today to look for witches, we may be able to find out what's really happening." Mami turned around pivot-like as she waltzed back into the kitchen, skirt swaying mesmerically as her legs moved. Before she disappeared around the corner, she stuck her face out with her golden eyes glued to Homura's stoic face. "But don't tell Kaname-san or Miki-san, alright, Akemi-san? I wouldn't want them to get worried."

Homura sighed to herself as Mami vanished entirely from her sight. _Not let Madoka find out? I don't know if that's possible._

A few seconds later Mami returned, school bag in hand and a gorgeous smile on her face. The older girl strolled over with ease, aesthetically stopping at the sitting Homura's side. She tilted her head, yellow curls spilling over her uniformed shoulder like a golden, spiralling waterfall; a sweet, sympathetic smile on her perfect face as she held out a warm hand. "Don't worry so much about it right now, Akemi-san. We'll get through this together."

Homura reached out her hand, grasping her senpai's as she stood up. _Mami Tomoe is much more different than I thought_, the dark haired girl thought to herself feeling Mami's warmth travel through her hand, a gentle ardor crawling over her cold skin. She stared into the blonde's sparkling eyes for a moment and saw something._ Her eyes are different,_ Homura concurred with a conscious wonder. _That hate in her eyes- the hate that used to be in those golden windows… it's gone. Does Mami Tomoe look at me in another way now rather than being an enemy?_ A minute smile creeped across her pale face. _I think she does._

"Come on Akemi-san. Let's walk to school together."

* * *

_Where did Kyoko disappear off to?_ Sayaka wondered as she trotted down the sidewalk with Madoka, who was absentmindedly wondering the same thing about Homura. The blunette and her best friend had met at their usual rendezvous point for school, and at the moment Homura was off with Mami, the two walking to school together from a different area of Mitakihara.

_That girl. She left a huge mess on my bed this morning without bothering to help clean up before I left. Where the heck did she go?_ She glanced at the rose eyed girl next to her who seemed to be fumbling with one of her short pigtails. Her blue eyes flew open when she realized there was something she had forgotten to tell Madoka even though she had been walking with her for while. She grabbed the pinkette's small shoulders and began shaking her wildly; the pinkette's head bobbing back and forth uncontrollably. "Oh my God, Madoka! I can't believe I forgot to tell you this sooner!"

Madoka squirmed cutely under Sayaka's friendly grip, a smile growing on her surprised face. "H-Huh?!"_ Whoa! It's like Sayaka-chan's face is glowing!_ Madoka thought to herself after Sayaka had quit the shaking.

"Kyoko's alive! Your wish brought her back to life too, Madoka! You're a genius!"

The smaller girl laughed, her best friend's excitement making her feel alive as well. The smiling face before her reminded her of a fire; a brilliant warmth emanating from the blunette like there was a blazing flame inside of her. "Really?! I'm happy to hear that, Sayaka-chan! That means you've seen her recently then, have you?" Madoka smiled at Sayaka with questioning eyes, her innocence making Sayaka feel a bit guilty.

_Well, we did more than just see each other…_ the blunette laughed nervously to herself as she reached up her free hand to rub her neck. _Haha- like I can tell Madoka what really happened- I'll just sum it up for her._ Sayaka brought her azure eyes back to the bouncing ball of pink before her, Madoka's bright eyes lighting up more by the minute. _She's so bright…_ Sayaka thought as she gazed at Madoka._ I must have been like that myself a few moments ago. Man. I need some sunglasses._ "Haha, yeah, I did. I met her on the way back from Mami-san's yesterday, and she came over to my house for a while." _I hope that satisfies her curiosity!_ the blunette pleaded mentally, hoping Madoka took the bait and didn't pull too much.

The bright atmosphere lessened as Madoka drooped; Sayaka reflexively rearing up to her best friend's aid. Quickly she grabbed onto the smaller girl's shoulder, fingers slightly digging into the soft fabric. A panicked frown spread across her face as she looked at the dejected pinkette who resembled a flower, once at its finest, now near to nothing. It was like all the life had been sucked out of her. To some extent. "M-Madoka?! What's wrong?! Are you ok?!" Sayaka's grip tightened on the smaller girl, afraid to lose her.

Madoka, feeling her friend's concern, smiled sheepishly as she raised her head. "Yeah, um, I'm fine, Sayaka-chan."

_She's not fine_, Sayaka thought, trying to investigate Madoka's thoughts with her hard stare. "Madoka." Blue eyes scanned the pinkette's obviously worried face, making the girl feel the need to confess.

_Sayaka-chan looks really worried about me… maybe I should tell her what's up? I just don't want to hurt her again…_ Madoka tried looking her friend in the eyes, and finding it too hard turned her gaze towards her shuffling shoes. "I-I just wanted to tell you, Sayaka-chan, that I'm sorry. About yesterday…"

_About yesterday?_ Sayaka's eyebrows flew up a few inches, wondering what the pink haired girl could possibly be talking about. Her mind flashed back to the scene where Madoka had brought up the topic of Kyousuke. _Ohhhh… that's what she's worried about. When I walked away. She's probably scared she hurt me,_ Sayaka thought sadly to herself, feeling pity for the cute girl before her. "No, Madoka." Sayaka said sympathetically, somewhat cross with herself for making the pinkette worry. "It wasn't your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I shouldn't have run away from you like that. So don't feel sorry. You didn't do anything wrong."

Madoka sighed in relief, Sayaka smiling before her warmly with a twinge of melancholy hidden in her features. "Ah- ok, Sayaka-chan. I'm glad you're not mad at me."

Letting go of Madoka's shoulder, the blue haired girl laughed heartily, the advancing noise making Madoka shudder in delight. It looked like she was about to cry; tears welling up at the corners of her eyes, a bright smile on her face. Madoka stood perplexed at the crazed girl bent before her.

Sayaka's hooting laughter slowly died down as she pounded on her knees, and then she stood up as she regained control of herself. "-Ooh! Haha, sorry about that, Madoka!" She wiped a tear from her eye with one finger, the small drops on her cheeks sparkling in the morning light. "It's just that I could never be mad at you, Madoka! You should know that by now- I won't let myself or anyone get mad at you, you little cutie!" Sayaka leapt playfully with avid hands at the pinkette, Madoka shrieking as the azure eyed girl hurdled onto her with a forceful cling. Firm, grasping fingers clutched at Madoka's uniform, tugging at the soft tan fabric.

Madoka laughed, delighted as well as surprised at the affectionate and friendly maneuvers coming from Sayaka. "Haha- Sayaka-chan! Stop it! This is embarrassing!" she laughed in short bursts, at the same time trying to pry the adhesive blue haired bandage off her.

Giggling, Sayaka let go of the writhing smaller girl. "Ha, sorry Madoka! You're just so cute I want to eat you up!" Sayaka confessed with eyes closed in satisfaction, her hands still unconsciously squeezing at the empty air.

_Ahaha… Sayaka-chan… don't think of grabbing people there…_ "Please don't eat me, Sayaka-chan." Madoka glanced at the smirking girl before her, a worried smile on her face.

Sayaka's arms flew up with relentlessness, searching the empty space before her where Madoka had been a few seconds ago. The pinkette scurried away without haste as her small feet padded on the sidewalk, trying to create some distance between her and the groping blunette. "Hey, Madoka! Come back!" Sayaka called as she trailed after the small pink shadow, which was quickly retreating towards the looming school building before them.

_Sorry Sayaka-chan!_ Madoka smiled to herself, her head swiveling back for a moment, a laugh escaping her mouth as she glanced at the girl running behind her._ But I've got to get to class!_

* * *

_What am I going to say to Madoka?_ Homura's violet eyes fell on the pinkette sitting a ways off, her heart pounding faster as she watched the concentrating, unaware girl. _I want to tell her…_ She turned back around, sliding smoothly in her seat. Her slender fingers picked up her resting mechanical pencil, and she began to tap it softly against the desk in concentration. The tempo beat in time to her heart, a double portion of the amorous, rhythmic melody.

And then the song ended, the pencil hovering millimeters above the metallic surface as her hand strained from hitting the desk. _I will tell her. I will._ The grip loosened as she slowly set her hand down on the desk, her heart still beating fervently in her chest. _I'll tell her._

Thinking about the pink haired magical girl, Homura again twisted to glance at Madoka again. The innocent girl looked up for a moment, rubbing the back of her head. Quickly the raven haired girl turned back around, as not to let Madoka know that she had been staring at her for the past minutes since class had started. _I'll tell her. After school I'll tell her._

* * *

_What? A new student?_ Automatically her gaze strayed to the open door, expecting their arrival.

And then she came.

A long, elegant, sinewed body; a strong lively girl stepped through the door with ease, vibrant, fiery red hair flowing behind her, tied in a streaming ponytail. Her rubicund eyes sparkled, a toothy grin on her pretty face.

"Let us welcome Sakura-san."

* * *

_Oh my. Sakura-san, you're back, aren't you?_ Mami Tomoe thought, now fully awake. Her golden eyes were frozen on the redhead, a smile appearing on her face, impressed by Kyoko's sudden arrival.

Kyoko deftly made her way across the classroom, smirking all the while. It was no surprise to see Kyubey trailing slowly behind her, tail waving around in pure delight.

Mami watched as Kyoko stopped at the front to the room, a gliding shade of red and tan. Kyoko looked good in the uniform. Almost like it had been made for her; an outer layer of her proud expression solely created from cloth and sewed material._ What a pleasure to see you again since so long, Sakura-san._

"Sakura-san, would you like to tell us about yourself?" the teacher asked, folding his arms across his vested torso.

The redhead grinned egomaniacally as she reached her hand back to whip her scarlet ponytail, the loose waves of red gleaming in the bright artificial light. "Sure." she grinned, canines being revealed extensively. "Names' Kyoko Sakura. Nice to meet ya."

Whispers and small chatter echoed through the room for a few moments, Kyoko seeming extraordinarily comfortable being the center of attention.

_I think they like you already, Kyoko_, Kyubey smiled at the girl feet above him, who in return continued looking out at the class with a seductive smirk still plastered on her face.

_Hell yeah they do! I'm irresistable, heh_, she replied. Looking around, her red eyes fell on a girl in the third row, a curly haired blonde. Mami. The pig-tailed girl smiled as their eyes met, maroon affronting gold with an invisible, electrifying ray. _Mami…_ Kyoko's pupils narrowed, thoughts of the blonde flooding into her mind.

Kyubey, seeing the startled redhead next to him, looked up as if concerned. _Kyoko? Is something the matter?_

_I-It's nothing…_ Kyoko replied, voice wavering uncertainly.

Kyubey leapt up onto the girl's shoulder, thinking about her shaky reply. _Hmm… it's probably Mami who's bothering her._

Although the alien was cozily perched on her shoulder, Kyoko paid no attention to him as she stood wide-eyed in the front of the classroom. She had lied. Of course she didn't want to tell Kyubey the truth; she knew better than that (although he already had an idea of what the cause was). Who knows who he would tell- having it end up backfiring on her was the last thing she wanted.

And although she had never thought of admitting it to anybody and probably never would, Mami Tomoe was her first friend. The busty blonde had took her in for her magical girl kohai as Kyoko had requested. The times with Mami had been some of the best of her life; fighting witches alongside the gunner, having tea and cake at her apartment, introducing her to the family she no longer had.

And then they had to separate. Deep down Kyoko hated doing it- she hated herself for rejecting Mami Tomoe. But she just couldn't stand being with her if she was the one who had so harshly became the magical girl she was now. Wouldn't that just be a mockery of everything she once stood for, she once fought for, she once wanted to be?

Not anymore. She had learned that the hard way. Magic was only meant to be used for yourself, right? That's why she had left Mami. Because Mami knew better. She was everything Kyoko wanted to be- but after that incident, following her senpai's footsteps was impossible. It was too late to change that past… but she could try to change her future. Ever since meeting Sayaka (Homura wasn't too much into helping others except Madoka, and Madoka had just become a magical girl, right?), Kyoko felt it was possible. She had reintroduced to her a world of aberration- one that she had glimpsed somewhat before when with Mami. That you could make a difference by fighting for others. By doing more than just your part. Now, more than ever, Kyoko realized, just like Sayaka had always raved about, that she was a fighter of justice. And she wanted to walk that path right with this second chance she had been given- with these new friends she had made. And with Mami.

"Sakura-san," the teacher began, motioning with one hand as he pushed up his pair of thick glasses with the other, "you can sit over there, right behind Amakaze-san, if you'd please."

The chair was located behind a boy with sharp black hair- and it was also the chair directly to the left of Mami Tomoe.

The redhead shook her head thoroughly once as she tried to mentally prepare herself. _I'm sitting next to Mami, huh?_ Taking quick steps, Kyoko made her way through the rows, and found herself standing next to the desk behind the dark haired boy. She stopped- the kindling, mellow, golden eyes of Mami Tomoe enticing her to sit. Kyoko simply stared at her old senpai, frozen in memories of her icy past.

And then a warm, liquid voice sounded through her head, soothing her spiked nerves. _Don't worry, Sakura-san. I forgive you. Sit down, won't you?_ A small, approving nod of Mami's head gave Kyoko confidence; plus, why would Mami ever hold a grudge against an old friend?

Feeling relieved and a bit nervous at the same time, Kyoko slid into the metal seat, her new position for the rest of the school year. The redhead was still slightly on edge, her heart pounding in her chest, eyes frantically wandering about the room. The golden eyes still burned in her mind. _Damn! What am I getting so worked up about?! This is Mami, for Christ's sake!_

The teacher returned to the center of the room and began explaining some basic rules for Kyoko, who of course wasn't listening.

Kyoko turned her head mechanically to the right, focusing her garnet eyes on the blonde. _Mami?_

The 'senpai' turned to face her previous magical girl partner; a calm, friendly demeanor on her face. _Yes, Sakura-san?_

Kyoko gripped the edge of her desk, hands hardening on their clench. _You- you forgive me, don't you? I-I'm really sorry for being such a bitch to you earlier- I want things to be different this time._ Their eyes met as Kyoko felt her fearlessness return back to her after her surprise encounter with Mami Tomoe.

The girl to her right smiled again- the one smile she always used to give Kyoko- and giggled._ Yes, of course Sakura-san. You're my friend. I could never hate you._

Unexpectedly, Mami's head gave a sudden jerk to the front of the class, unsettling Kyoko's nerves once again. Kyoko, surprised, stared at the girl across from her. The blonde's hand shot up, catching the attention of the teacher mid-sentence.

_Mami- what are you doing?!_

Mami turned her head slightly to give Kyoko a playful wink. _Just play along, Sakura-san._

The bewildered redhead grinned, realizing Mami's intention._ Kyubey_, she smiled charismatically at the alien on her desk, _get ready to hit the deck._

_Anything you say, Kyoko._

"Yes, Tomoe-san?" The teacher gave Mami a curious gaze, wondering what was possibly wrong with his star pupil and her crazed expression. But there was nothing wrong with Mami. It was Kyoko.

"Augghhh!" The fiery haired girl tumbled out of her seat, clutching her stomach as the students around her jumped.

"What is going on?!" The teacher's eyes shot open as he dropped his English book, frozen with a panicked look on his helpless face.

Mami stood up reflexively, her amiable, motherly nature coming to Kyoko's 'rescue'. _This should work_, she mentally chuckled at her sudden deviousness. "Sakura-san just told me moments ago she was feeling funny- I was trying to tell you earlier! I think she's in pain!"

_Are you kidding me?_ Kyoko clutched her stomach harder, grinning into her crumpled uniform as she lay curled on the ground._ This hurts like hell. I feel faint…_ "I think-" her spasmodic gasping only furthered the terrorized atmosphere of the students and unprepared teacher.

"What?! What is it, Sakura-san?!" the teacher rushed over, dropping to the floor beside the gasping girl.

"I-I think it's my appendix…"

Pushing up his sliding glasses, the homeroom teacher recoiled. "Should I call an ambulance?!"

The ill-stricken Kyoko raised up a trembling hand, pushing herself up slowly with the other. "No… this happens all the time… I think I'll be fine. But I think I should go to the nurse's office." She groaned again for emphasis, standing up with the help of the teacher.

Mami scooted forward, moving in between the row as she closed the distance between Kyoko and herself. Sliding an arm over Kyoko's back she steadied her 'kohai'. "I'm the nurse's aide. I'll take her to the nurse's office right away!"

Their teacher backed away, wringing his hands together furiously. "Yes, yes please Tomoe-san! Get her there fast!" He looked at Kyoko, who obviously seemed to be in agony as she used one hand to grasp her stomach. "Are you sure you'll be alright, Sakura-san?" He backed away again, giving the pair some room as Mami began leading Kyoko towards the door, the 'invisible' Incubator trotting along behind them.

Kyoko swiveled her fiery head over her shoulder, smiling weakly at the gaping class and teacher. "Yes, sensei. I'll be fine. Just need to get to the office…"

As if in a three-legged race, the pair exited the room hastily while the dazed people inside watched. Once they had created some distance between the classroom and themselves, Mami halted the 'sick' girl as they rounded a corner. "Sakura-san, you were amazing!" She smiled approvingly, patting Kyoko on the back.

The redhead laughed, revealing her impressive canines as she punched Mami playfully on a uniformed shoulder. "Haha, thanks! You weren't so bad yourself, Mami."

The two collapsed into piles of hooting laughter for a few moments, Mami getting up as she wiped a tear from the corner of one of her eyes. "You know, I really felt the need to get out of that boring classroom." Her smile widened as she gazed at the grinning form of her previous kohai, Kyoko resting a hand against her forehead.

"Heck yeah- I was only in there for five minutes and I felt like ditching class." She peeked open one of her closed eyes, switching from the floor over to the drill-tailed girl in front of her. Her smirk widened flirtatiously as she eyed Mami. "Never knew you had that kind of deceptive side to ya. You're more devious than ya look, Mami."

Mami laughed as Kyubey jumped on her shoulder, grasping his fluffy tail as she giggled. "Oh Sakura-san, you don't know much, do you?"

Kyoko cackled, grinning at her old friend. "I guess I don't!"

"Then we have some catching up to do, don't we?" Mami smiled, the Incubator affectionately nuzzling her ear.

"Don't you have to go to the nurse's office?" Kyubey grinned, the smirk bringing Mami and Kyoko back to reality. And their 'desperate' situation.

"Of course!" Mami cried as she put an arm under Kyoko's, supporting the sickly girl. "You need to rest, Sakura-san. We don't want you fainting now, do we?"

The redhead grinned, ruby hair spilling over her shoulder as she glanced at her friend. "Oh yeah! Mami- I don't think I'm gonna make it…" Again she gripped her middle, relishing the cleverness she had just discovered in the trustworthy blonde by her side. Their feet moved forward in rhythm, shoes tapping on the tile of the silent hallway. _Haha Mami- you're such a badass._ Her crimson eyes turned to the focused blonde who was attentively leading them down the hall with drive. _That look on her face-_ Kyoko thought, trying to keep up with the older girl._ Determined. She looked like that too when we used to fight witches together- man, I miss those days._

A sudden flash of white separated itself from the older girl, Mami halting Kyoko in their rush. "Kyubey? Is everything alright?"

The small alien only grinned, his tail waving carelessly as he turned around, back against Kyoko and Mami. "Yes, everything is fine Mami. I just think you two should catch up without me- I have some business to take care of."

Kyoko shrugged, glancing at Mami for approval.

The busty blonde smiled, nodding kindly at Kyubey, who was already waltzing down the hall. "Fine by me."

**Author's ****Note:** Phew... I think this was the longest half of a chapter I've typed so far... idk. But it sure felt like it, haha. I just wanted to say that since school is starting up again soon I probably won't be able to update as often, but certainly will try! I want to thank all you readers for sticking with me this far, and hope you're enjoying the story.:) Also, I would greatly appreciate any positive thoughts or constructive criticism, so please rate and review! Thank you.:)


	7. Chapter 3: Part 2

**Author's****Note**: Hellooooo again! I apologize for the long delay of this chapter... I've had it done for a while, but every time I tried working on it something stupid came up. And so here it is now. Again, I apologize, but hope that the wait was worth it! Oh, and to those who were patiently waiting for the Homura/Madoka fluff, you might find some tidbits in here. I certainly need to add more though, haha:)

**Chapter 3: Part 2**

The door to the nurse's office burst open as a blue blur rushed in at breakneck speed.

"Kyoko! Are you alright?! What happened?!" Sayaka stared at the redhead sitting up in bed and the blonde beside her, matching curious looks on both of their faces. "I heard from some students that you had something wrong with your appendix or something, are you ok?! I came as fast as I could after class ended!"

Kyoko watched the breathless girl, her hair a flurry and hand on one side of the door frame for support. _Man… she was worried about me, wasn't she? How cute!_ Kyoko gripped the white sheets surrounding her hard, and she felt a laugh coming on._ Mami… can you believe this girl?!_

The blonde sitting beside her frowned at her friend's inconsiderate behavior, slapping the girl lightly on the side of her arm. _Sakura-san! That's not very nice! I believe Miki-san was truly worried about you!_

Sayaka moved in closer, her breath coming out in short huffs as she gazed compassionately at her friend in bed.

Kyoko tried stifling the oncoming laughter, but couldn't hold it in. At all. "Bwahahahahaha! Ahahahaha…" The redhead collapsed into fits of laughter, pounding the thin mattress hard as the two girls next to her shook their heads sadly.

Sayaka moaned deeply, her eyebrows furrowing together cutely as she turned towards Mami. "She's not sick, is she?"

Mami closed her eyes, putting up a smile that clearly said she was annoyed with the chortling girl in bed. "No, she's not. But she should at least pretend that she is if we went this far_ to ditch class_." She emphasized the last few words, glancing back over at the hooting Kyoko.

Sayaka's eyes widened at the statement, backing away slightly in surprise at Mami's comment. _Whoa- Mami-san ditched class?! With Kyoko?! That doesn't seem like her at all!_ "Mami-san- you ditched class?! Whoa! I never thought you'd do something like that!" She turned from her senpai to Kyoko in bed and pointed a finger at the laughing girl, Kyoko stopping for a moment. "And you ditched with _her_? What's up with that?"

Kyoko's crimson eyes narrowed at the blue haired girl. "Ya got a problem with that, Sayaka?"

Feeling the redhead's subtle anger, Sayaka backed away again, raising her hands up. "Hey- no, I don't have a problem!"

Mami chuckled quietly at the two quarreling girls, glad to be in the company of good friends even if they were fighting. "Yes, yes I did, Miki-san." She smiled sweetly at the grinning girl before her, feeling a warmth cross her stationary body. "Sakura-san and I have known each other for quite a while- today was just like a reunion for the both of us."

Sayaka's confused face returned as she crossed her arms, glaring at the secretive ruby haired girl. "And since when did you go to school here in Mitakihara? And get to be in Mami-san's grade, for that matter? You're not even that smart!" Sayaka leaned in closer, hovering slightly over Kyoko, who was greatly enjoying the angry blue eyed girl interrogating her.

The rubicund headed girl pretended to think for a moment, raising a finger to her mouth as she grinned, teeth bared in her signature smile. "Oh, um, since this morning? And I'm old enough to be in Mami's grade… don't group me together with you." She smiled wickedly at the smaller girl. "Oh- and by the way- I'm a transfer student- take care of me, will you?"

Sayaka twisted away from the older girl's penetrating gaze, blushing a little. _I'm not falling for her... I'm not-_ She stopped thinking for a moment and took a few seconds to feel her pounding heart, the beat pattering in her chest like a small drum._ Damn… I think I already have-_

A laugh echoed through her mind, startling Sayaka immensely.

_What is that I hear? Was someone saying something about me? Something like- they're falling hard or finding themselves head over heels or something?_

Whipping back her head the blunette caught a glance through slitted eyes of the smirking redhead, her insidious face pulling the straining Sayaka in closer. "Shut up, Kyoko! Stop bothering me!"

Kyoko laughed, taking a look at Mami. "She's cute, isn't she? When she's angry, right?"

The blonde tilted her head to one side, golden eyes searching the embarrassed Sayaka as asked by Kyoko. She nodded her head in agreement, making her bedded kohai grin even wider. "Yes, she certainly is!"

The two laughed together like they were old friends (and they were), as Sayaka grumbled to herself. _Man! Kyoko's bothering me today- does she have to rub everything in? And what's the deal with her coming to our school? She's just a distraction to me and Mami-san…_

_Oh really?_

The blunette twirled around quickly, a familiar presence making her skin crawl. And there, in front of the closed infirmary door, sat Kyubey; tail flicking randomly like always, a perfect grin on his round face.

"Kyubey?" Her eyes followed the moving white figure as it drew closer to the three girls, her heart's tempo speeding up. _He heard me- didn't he?_

The cat-like creature stared emotionlessly at the surprised girl, jumping gracefully onto the bed where Kyoko lay with a small 'THUMP'. _Of course I heard you._ He glared out at her with unblinking, crimson eyes, Sayaka's breathless body freezing in place.

Mami, sensing the silent fear from Sayaka, decided it was time to cheer the place up. "Kyubey, let's not go making people feel uneasy, alright?"

The alien smiled as he trekked over the white sheets to Mami's open hands, leaving small pawprints on the thin fabric. He scurried up the pleasant girl's slender arms, cuddling around her neck and sitting on her shoulder. "Sorry, Mami."

"Yeah, Kyubey," Kyoko retorted, "stop bothering Sayaka."

"Oh, and now you're standing up for me?"

"Well, I thought it's be nice to stand up for my girl for a change." Kyoko grinned, pleased with the fact that she had somewhat claimed Sayaka out loud in a sense.

Sayaka rushed over to the red haired girl's side, her face burning. "Kyoko! Be quiet, will you?!" She nervously smiled at the two person audience (Mami and Kyubey) as she backed away from her small conversation with Kyoko. _What is she doing?! This is so embarrassing… and in front of Mami-san?!_

The older girl sitting nearby Kyoko chuckled, her golden ringlets bouncing ever so softly as she watched her friends. Ending her small moment of mirth, she looked over at her kohai in bed. And then to Sayaka. And the back over to Kyoko. "So you two are together, huh?" A miniscule smile began blossoming on her face, Kyoko grinning in return.

"Hell yeah we are!" The redhead grabbed at the retreating Sayaka with strong hands by her uniform, pulling her closer.

"-H-Hey! Kyoko! What the he-" Her sounds were muffled by Kyoko's warm lips, Sayaka's body turning rigid as Kyoko grasped both sides of her face, silencing the girl.

Mami giggled at the scene, her small smile widening at the two girls before her. _Sakura-san… you really know how to treat a girl._

The breathless Sayaka finally pulled away, releasing herself from Kyoko's merciless grip. "...!" Her blue, blazing eyes glared at Kyoko, lips wet with the other girl's saliva.

Kyoko grinned at the wordless girl, her red eyes sparkling. _Heh, I've got her breathless._ "You know…" she started with a slow turn of her head towards Mami, who was eagerly awaiting more Kyoko and Sayaka PDAs, "we even slept together last night." Kyoko was answered with a swift tackle from the once motionless blunette, laughing as the younger girl attempted to strangle her. "Haha! Sayaka, what the heck?!"

"I warned you! Now you're paying for it!" She tried reaching her hands around Kyoko's neck, but the redhead's strong arms refrained her.

Flailing arms lashed around hectically, white sheets sprawled on the ground as Mami stood up and began collecting the floored nursing material.

Kyubey followed in suit, trying to evade the kicking limbs projecting themselves every now and then from the bed. "The nurse might be coming back soon." he claimed with a flick of his white tail, Mami turning around from her sheet scavenging.

"Oh!" she gasped hurriedly while taking a look at the digital clock on the wall. "You're right, Kyubey. I have something to do."

Sayaka looked up from her wrestling match with Kyoko for a moment, Kyoko's grinning red head in a lock between the blunette's arms. "Really? Where are you going, Mami-san?"

The blonde senpai walked over to the bed, heels clicking, and placed the pile of discarded sheets at the foot of the two. "Well," she started, lifting up a finger to touch her soft lips, "I had to go find Akemi-san…" Mami frowned, looking towards the door with worried eyes. "But I don't know where she is. I hope she hasn't left school yet."

The blunette unhooked her arm around Kyoko's neck as she got off the older girl and jumped down from the bed. "I can help you look for her if you'd like, Mami-san."

Mami smiled sweetly at the blue haired girl, nodding acceptingly at Sayaka's generous offer. "Thank you, Miki-san. I would greatly appreciate that!"

"Hey," the fiery headed girl in bed called out with a wave of her hand. Of course she didn't want to be left out. "How about me be greatly appreciated too?" A toothy grin emanated from her cheerful face as she shoved aside the remaining creamy covers and expertly leapt off the bed, moving beside Sayaka and putting an arm around the blunette.

"Sure, Sakura-san. If you'd like to help as well that would be great." Mami began for the door, reaching out for the knob, but freezing within centimeters of touching the cold metal. She turned her head around slowly at her two kohais, who were greatly curious about what could possibly be stopping her. The busty blonde chuckled nervously as she turned around, embarrassed to be clueless for once. "Haha… um, I don't know where to start looking…"_ I don't know where she possibly could have went- she disappears so often! But we did talk somewhat about going on a witch hunt this morning after school… I hope she remembered._

Mami's thoughts tool a dive as she felt a frigid hard object (the knob) slowly make its way into her hand. She looked down, surprised to see a small white head peeping out at her from the other side. It smiled eerily back at her, Mami's heart stopping momentarily from the sudden abruptness by the extraterrestrial.

Kyubey grinned at the gaping girl as he spoke, his tail a repeating, white metronome. "I know where Homura Akemi is."

* * *

The three girls journeyed up the flight of long stairs on nimble feet, except for Kyoko, who was complaining all the while about how she could really use some pocky at the moment. "Fuck, man! How many frickin' stairs are there?!"

Sayaka agilely cantered step after step, feeling a lot more energetic with the grinning redhead around. "Almost there, Kyoko! Come on, you can do it!" She bolted further up the stairs, a few steps away from Mami, who was following Kyubey.

The alien turned his head back to glance at the magical girl trio, obviously multitasking like a boss as he trotted upward. "We're almost there; don't worry. But I have to warn you- you have to be quiet when we get there."

Sayaka, catching up to the Incubator, looked confused. "Really? Why?"

"You'll see, Sayaka."

The blunette curiously looked back over her shoulder at Kyoko and Mami, giving a shrug. _I wonder what's up with him?_

_Well, we'll find out soon, Miki-san._

Taking long, striding leaps, Kyubey reached the top of the stairs and sat waiting, perpetual grin still glued to his furry face. "Stop here."

Mami slowed down a few steps behind Kyubey, looking down at the alien with her soft, golden eyes. "What's wrong Kyubey?" She looked out the entrance to see an orangey sky, the sun beginning to set as pink clouds floated across the serene looking sky. Two figures were set against the background, Mami squinting to get a better view of the queer, silhouetted sight. A warm breeze blew through the open doorway, gently rustling Mami's corkscrewed hair._ Now who could that be?_ Her eyes expertly scanned the area, the two dominating figures the center of her vision. _Is that…?_ The blonde felt a strong, sudden hand grip tight on her arm, pulling her down to the bottom of the first step. Glowing, red eyes stared back at her, illuminated more powerfully by the fiery sky. "Sakura-san? What is it?"

The redhead crouched near her, her crimson eyes barely peeping over the edge of the step. She grinned back at the older magical girl, fangs bared in a devilish, charming smile. "Can't you tell?" She turned to her right, shoving the ducking blunette with her elbow.

Sayaka's head whipped around reflexively, her azure eyes sparkling with a fascinated look. "Mami-san… it's Homura. And Madoka."

* * *

"Homura-chan… you wanted to see me? Sorry I'm kinda late… I just found that note you left me in my bag a little while ago, haha. I hope you didn't have to wait too long!" The pinkette smiled cutely, her hair swaying with the warm breeze._ I wonder what Homura-chan wanted…_ Madoka thought to herself as she clutched the hem of her skirt, feeling the soft fabric against her skin, the cloth sliding through her fingers.

Homura stood before her, a trail of long, ebony hair flowing in the wind making her appear even more mysterious in the sunset. Although she held her cool, sophisticated demeanor most of the time, right now she was dead scared. Literally.

Homura looked down at her chest momentarily, again like she had done so many times before, and concentrated on the fervent beating of her troubled heart. _I made it this far…_ The dark haired girl looked up at the small pinkette before her, violet eyes blazing. A slight blush was thrown on her cheeks, confusing Madoka.

"I-Is there something wrong, Homura-chan?"

_I'm going to tell her. I have to. I can't keep going on like this forever._ Homura inhaled deeply, letting her heart calm down a bit even though it felt like she had just run a 10-K marathon. "M-Madoka… I've been meaning to tell you this for the longest time. Will you promise to hear me out?" She gazed questioningly at the girl before her, waiting for her reply. And of course Madoka would never turn anyone down.

"Of course, Homura-chan." Her adorable smile and benign rose eyes calmed down Homura slightly as she spoke. "I'll listen to whatever you have to say."

Homura felt herself heat up somewhat at the pinkette's reply. _That's why I feel the way I do about you. You understand me,_ she thought, pausing for a moment and then hiding a diminutive smile. _Well, at least you try to._ "Well… I-I know you haven't known me as long as I've known you. But I'm so glad I got to know who you really were- every time I repeated time, every time I cried because I didn't save you and every time I saw your beautiful, smiling face as you told me everything was going to be fine." Homura turned her head away as she focused on the setting sun, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Homura-chan…"

"...Even though all that turning back time made me the way I am now- emotionless, and cold, and stiff, and dead-" She turned back to the frowning Madoka, her long, black hair swirling around her shoulder as she moved, vivid lilac eyes staring into the pinkette's. "But you, Madoka. You kept me alive. You kept me fighting. You kept my heart beating."

Homura moved in closer, inches away from the motionless girl's face. She breathed out slowly, realizing she had just reached the staggering climax. There was no turning back now. "And I realized that the reason why I did all of that was because…" the stygian haired girl gazed into the pinkette's clear, roseate eyes, the gentle innocence pulling her closer, "...because I- because I love you."

And then she couldn't hold back any longer and leaned in, resting her soft lips on Madoka's open mouth.

* * *

"What the fucking hell is that girl doing?!" Sayaka blurted angrily, ready to get up from her position on the stairs and begin beating the crap out of Homura.

"Hold up, girl!" Kyoko grinned, grabbing the blunette by the waist and pulling her back down to the cold tile floor.

Sayaka, bewildered, stared wide-eyed at Kyoko. "What the heck is wrong with you?!" She stuck out a hand, motioning to the scene backlighted by the burning sunset. "She's MOLESTING my poor little Madoka! Are you crazy?! I can't watch this!" She hastily attempted to make a jumping maneuver and land ninja-like away from the two beside her, but was again foiled by the redhead who gripped her middle.

Mami leaned forward, getting in Sayaka's slit-eyed view. "Miki-san, we have to be patient. This is a very important part in every girl's life. Love must not be interrupted." She smiled amazingly, a perfect, flowing feature on her beautiful face as she tried to soothe the younger girl.

"But it's MADOKA!" Sayaka started up again, trying to leap from Kyoko's powerful clutches. "I've got to sa-MPHH!"

A slender hand covered the azure eyed girl's mouth, Kyoko smiling at the thought of having her hands on Sayaka's squirming body. "Hey Mami." Kyoko turned to the blonde on her right, eyebrows furrowed slightly as she fixed her crimson eyes on the older girl. "Should we do anything? I mean, Sayaka seems pretty pissed about this…"

The drill-tailed girl frowned a little as she looked out at the contoured scene. "I think we should give them some time."

Kyoko grinned at Mami's reply, a fist pump flying through the air as she cheered. "Yes! Gives me some more time with Sayaka!"

The blue eyed girl, hair a muffled mess, had been able to pull down Kyoko's hand over her mouth for a moment as the redhead had let go with her other. "Mami-san! You can't let her do this to m-!"

She was quickly silenced again by the smirking Kyoko, who had begun raising Sayaka's skirt. "Come on, Sayaka! You know you want it!"

"Mmphh!"

The blonde senpai beside the two struggling girls only smiled, admiring the backlit scene and two shadowy figures, Kyubey strutting over silently to leap on the girl's shoulder. _I'm glad Akemi-san had the courage to confess her feelings to Kaname-san._ The flaming sunlight reflected in her golden eyes, making them appear even more beautiful.

Kyubey looked down at the smiling Mami for a moment, crimson orbs focused on her glowing, flaxen irises. _Mami?_

The girl continued looking out at the sunset, a pleasant, peaceful look on her face. _Yes Kyubey?_

The Incubator flicked his tail, turning his white head to inspect Mami's point of concentration. _You do know that allowing them to continue will affect their relationship and how they see each other, right? Think about long-term effects._

For a short while Mami's bright eyes went blank, the smile on her face slowly shrinking as her mind processed the alien's mentality. _Kyubey- you knew this would happen sooner or later. Don't pretend that you didn't._ Before her small smile had disappeared, it stopped, the upturned line on her face the only remaining piece of her momentary contentedness. _Akemi-san cares about Kaname-san more than anyone else in the whole world- past, present, and future combined. And she always will. Don't try to take away her only joy, the one she's fought so hard for, the one that's kept her alive._ She grinned, looking up to her shoulder at the smirking extraterrestrial. "Long-term effects are a package deal when it comes to love."

* * *

Homura backed away slightly, breathing out warm streams of air as her hands started to sweat. She clenched them tightly as she looked away, trying to find somewhere besides Madoka's startled face to concentrate on. "I-I'm sorry, Madoka. I just couldn't-"

"No." the pinkette shook her head side to side slowly as she spoke, her face a mixture of various shades of red. "Don't be sorry, Homura-chan. You- you were just telling me how you felt." Madoka turned around, so as not to be facing the silent time traveler before her. She reached up her hand to lightly touch her lips, an arousing shiver making her body tremble. _That was my first kiss…_ She turned to the side, viewing the descending burning circle through the intricately intertwined bars of the metal fence that surrounded the roof top.

Homura's head moved up to glance at the pinkette nervously, her hands crumpling the edges of her skirt as she cringed. _She probably thinks I'm revolting… after I did that to her so suddenly…_ "...Madoka, y-you don't have to accept me. I was terrible to do that to you- I'll be going now. I have some things to take care of." She moved forward on her feet promptly as she traveled past the smaller girl. _I'm a terrible person…_

Homura lurched in her walk as she was stopped by a tiny but powerful hand that clasped itself around the raven haired girl's arm. _-What?_

"Homura-chan… don't go." Madoka pulled Homura close, her small hand tightening on her hold. _Please don't go._

Homura turned around, coming face to face with the adorable magical girl.

Madoka stared into the lavender, unwavering eyes like she had so many times before as her other hand reached around behind Homura unconsciously, bringing the two together. She felt a blush creeping across her pale cheeks, but forced herself not to turn away. "Homura-chan… you know…" She brought her face closer as she eyed the dark haired girl's lips, wanting to feel their gentle, warm, touch again. _My heart… it's beating so fast…_ "...I think I like you too."

Madoka leaned closer as she closed her eyes, Homura bending down as their mouths met yet again. The pinkette clutched Homura's back tighter, sinking her lips into the time traveler's, their breath warm on each other's necks as they connected. _Homura-chan…_ Madoka felt her mouth part as Homura's silky tongue slid through, the pinkette moaning a little as she found her hand moving down the other girl's back…

"Heya! Madoka!"

A shout pierced the tight atmosphere, Madoka opening her eyes as she separated herself from Homura and looked past the stygian haired girl's shoulder. She was surprised to see a bouncing blue dot (well, it looked like that from her position) being attacked by a jumping red jelly bean (yes, that is a figure of speech- not the actual thing).

"Madoka! Over here!" The blue dot was pounced on by the red jelly bean, which quickly tried to hood the other.

Madoka frowned slightly, confused at the sudden commotion. "Sayaka-chan?" she squinted, trying to make out the seemingly far bouncing figures. Madoka watched with curiosity as the blue dot and red jelly bean chased each other for a few moments as they drew closer, the pinkette bracing herself for impact.

And yes. It was Sayaka. The blunette was running towards Madoka with a panicked grin on her face, hair flying behind her as she zoomed across the white roof.

"Dammit, Sayaka! Get back here!" The red jelly bean a.k.a. Kyoko trailed after the younger girl, furiously reaching out with angry hands to try and grab the blunette, who would always evade her grasp at the last second.

Homura frowned, annoyed with Sayaka's and Kyoko's impressive entrance. The dark haired girl stepped forward, shielding Madoka with her body. "Stay behind me, Madoka." _Sayaka Miki. What could you possibly want? I was just beginning to enjoy myself. I won't forgive you for that._

Sayaka, upon arriving, halted breathless in front of Homura, Kyoko hot on her tail. The blunette tried looking past the protective girl before her, azure eyes frantically trying to reassure her that her best friend was unharmed. "Madoka?! Are you ok? Did Homura hurt you? Did you get raped? Di-MPHH!?"

Kyoko grinned widely, one hand over Sayaka's motor mouth and the other around the girl's waist. "Heh, sorry 'bout that. I tried holding her down, but MAN is she a tough cookie!"

Homura's body untensed a little, realizing that Kyoko was on her side. "Kyoko Sakura? You're here as well?"

The redhead's grin was perfect, her two fangs protruding out the corners of her mouth. "Yeah. Hey, ya got some food on ya? I'm starving!"

A slim hand placed itself on Kyoko's shoulder, Mami appearing behind her and the struggling blunette.

Madoka peeped out sheepishly from behind Homura, stepping out to get a look at the commotion before her. "Mami-san? Kyoko-chan?"

Mami gave a friendly wave as she stepped closer to the pinkette and her stoic bodyguard, a lovely innocent look on her face as if to say 'What a coincidence to meet you here, Akemi-san and Kaname-san!'.

Homura blushed slightly as she retensed, her eyes narrowing questioningly at the busty blonde. "D-Did you see anything?"

Sayaka, still battling Kyoko with her body, managed to pull herself away from the grinning girl for a moment as she angrily responded to Homura's question. "No. We didn't just see you RAPE poor little Madoka!"

The timid pinkette beside Homura smiled nervously, waving shyly at her concerned friend. "Um, Sayaka-chan? I'm fine."

"So she didn't rape you?"

"No, she didn't rape me."

The energetic blunette sighed as her body relaxed, lifting up an arm to wipe her forehead with the back of her hand. "Phew! Well isn't that a relief!" And then her natural dislike for the ebony haired girl come back to mind, and Sayaka was back on fire. "You better not let me catch you doing anything to my Madoka, though!" She clenched her fists tightly, the silver ring around her finger beginning to glow.

Mami stepped in front of the younger girl, pushing her hand down, the blunette now sandwiched in between the two senpais. "Now's not the time for that, Miki-san." Her serious, tight eyebrows were the most prominent feature on her gorgeous face as she stared Homura straight in her motionless, lavender eyes. "Akemi-san, I am sorry for having interrupted you and Kaname-san,"

_So you were watching, weren't you?_

"But if you haven't forgotten, we have some business to take care of. It would be best if we got things done before it got dark."

Homura frowned inwardly, frustrated with the fact that she and Madoka couldn't continue. _Damn you Sayaka Miki…_ But then her magical girl instincts kicked in. _Mami is right- we need to investigate the witches. The wish comes first._ The time traveler began walking towards Mami, Madoka reaching out a hand as she failed to grab Homura's arm, only just lightly brushing her sleeve.

"...Homura-chan?" There was a vacant look in her rosy eyes as she watched Homura turn around, trying to condole the smaller girl.

"I'm sorry Madoka- I have something to do." And then she kept on walking, back against the bereaved pinkette, her heart aching more with each silent step she took.

Drawing Madoka's attention back, Mami picked up Madoka's hands gently, holding them close to her. "I'm very sorry, Kaname-san, but Akemi-san and I have something very important to do." She tried finding a reluctant acceptance in Madoka's eyes, but the pink haired girl only looked past her to see Homura's dwindling, shadowy chassis. _Poor Kaname-san… I think it'd be best if I left her alone right now._ She frowned slightly, understanding that she couldn't do anything more to cheer up the girl. She took a few steps back on her white heels, following Homura's lead. "Goodbye, Kaname-san, Miki-san." Mami put up a hand and wiggled her index finger up and down at Kyoko, who was tied around a suffocating Sayaka. "Sakura-san, you come with me."

The redhead moaned as she released the blunette, who energilessly sank to the floor. "Awww! Ok." Kyoko skipped over to her senpai, wrapping an arm around Mami's shoulder. "But ya gotta buy me some food or something, 'kay? That's my only condition. Ya go that Mami?"

The busty blonde grinned at Kyoko's request, nodding as they walked. "Of course, Sakura-san. I'll treat you to something even better- I'll make you some of my own special tiramisu."

A hand flew up in the air as Kyoko huzzaed. "Yes! Oh yes! God, how I missed that!"

Sayaka and Madoka watched as Mami and Kyoko walked away, Homura far ahead of them. Sayaka gasped, rubbing her cold hand around the circumference of her neck. "Shit… that hurt…" Her azure eyes moved over to the deadlocked pinkette beside her as she put her other hand on the tile, pushing herself up.

The small magical girl looked lifeless; like an empty shell that contained no spirit, no soul. Sayaka was worried. What was wrong with Madoka?_ I think it's time we do a little investigating._ She placed a firm hand on Madoka's shoulder, the pinkette coming back to life as soon as human flesh made contact with her still body.

Her eyes brightened, Madoka shaking her head quickly back and forth to bring herself back to the present. "...Ah. Sayaka-chan. I'm sorry… I wasn't paying attention." Madoka's wandering eyes fell to the floor as she watched a small, white figure- Kyubey- stroll towards them.

He flicked his tail naturally, grinning from ear to ear. "Aren't you curious where those three are off to?"

Sayaka grimaced, a little annoyed at how the alien always knew what was up. _Of course I'm curious to see where they're going!_ She chuckled slyly, grabbing Madoka by her thin arm. "Yeah, of course we are!"

Madoka tried remaining in her spot as Sayaka pulled away at the pinkette, dragging her lagging body. "Sayaka-chan… I don't' think it'd be nice of us to follow them. Mami-san and Homura-chan seemed like they had something really important to do…" The small magical girl frowned at the thought of watching Homura walk away reluctantly to take care of some 'confidential' business. _It would be rude of us to follow them, wouldn't it?_

"Heck, of course it wouldn't be nice!" the blunette raged on, Kyubey following the two girls on padded feet as they moved across the roof. "But they'd never know, right? We just have to keep out of sight." A clever grin was growing on her face, blue eyes blazing as she felt a curiosity inside of her begin to take control. _I'm gonna find out what they're up to even if it kills me._

__

**Author's Note**: Alright! That's it for chapter 3! And please, rate and review if you get the chance! I would really appreciate it! Oh, and if if you guys want to see some more intense Homura/Madoka stuff than just tell me- I've been thinking of adding some in later chapters myself, but would like to see what you guys think! Anything good is awesome!:) And once again, thank you all for reading.


End file.
